While Angels Sleep
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Josey Walsh has a bad home life and soon she is saved by her next door neigbors. She falls in love with the person who thought his heart would never love again. She finds friends and family like she never knew she could have. She is increibly smart and strong. Will her new life be happier than the old or will it be full of sorrow. Will go to M later.
1. Saving Josey

A/N: This is a remake of the original titled Saving Angels and Fighting Demons. I had a request by Ersy that Han live and get to be with my OC Josey. I had to delete this as I had already started posting it because my computer decided to act crazy and post the wrong chapter and I didn't feel like fighting with it so I just deleted it and started over. Read Review and Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Saving Josey

Josey looked around the two story home that she had been forced to live in. It was nice, downstairs was a decent sized living room and a cozy kitchen, yet still good sized and upstairs held two decent sized bedrooms and one full size bathroom. It was beautiful. The house was painted a nice light blue color and had white shutters it really was nice to look at. The neighborhood was nice and quite accept for their neighbors that had partied for the last two nights. That didn't bother her though, if she had a normal life she might even have been brave enough to go over and introduce herself and hang out with the people, but her life was anything but normal. She lived in a constant state of hell and fear for her safety and her own life. This wasn't her home just walls that kept her held prisoner, it was a death sentence.

Josey Walsh was living in one of the best places to live, it didn't matter that it wasn't the Ritz she was living in L.A. it was a nice place a good neighborhood. Any eighteen year old would want to be where she was, and she had only been there for two days. Josey had taken her 1967 Chevy Impala for a ride, checking out the neighborhood and putting in a few job applications. Maybe this time it would be different then the last, but in her gut she knew that wasn't true.

She walked through the front door and smelled the alcohol; she had barely even closed the door. Dale was setting in the recliner watching his football game in a dirty wife-beater and ripped faded blue jeans. She knew that if he looked at her his icy blue eyes would look almost dead, glazed over. "Where in the fuck have you been? He screamed. "I was getting acquainted with the neighborhood and looking for a job so that I can help." Josey said hoping the promise of money would calm his anger. He threw his bottle of whiskey at her, she dodged or she would have been hit in the face with it, but it had shattered against the wall and a piece had gashed her face under her right eye.

Dale saw the fear in his daughter's eyes, she looked so much like her mother and that angered him more. He stood up and backhanded her across the face hard enough to knock her down. "Go to your god-damn room and stay there. See if you go out with the shit all over your face." Josey ran up the stairs thankful for the exit. She slammed the door and collapsed on her bed sobbed. She missed her mom and step-dad so much.

After three in the morning she heard his bedroom door close and the sound of him passing out. Josey crept out her door and across the hall to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, the cut under her right eye would scar maybe it wouldn't be too bad. The right eye was already a nice shade of purple. "Fuck." She cursed silently. She prayed that she could use enough makeup to cover everything. She crept her way slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen; she fixed herself a small peanut-butter sandwich and a small cup of milk. She ate it quickly and washed and dried what dishes she had used and put them up.

She finally fell asleep for a few hours, until the front door slammed shut and the roar of his old Chevy truck fill the driveway. She waited till she heard him leave. She got up and grabbed a long-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of ripped blue jeans and her favorite black doc martins. She grabbed her small stash of make up and went across the hall and began applying the make up. As she looked at her face she realized that she hated the man that was her father, she missed her mother so much but she had died when Josey was fourteen. They had lived in Alabama and when her mother died she had been forced to live with her father in California. She remembered those days. The abuse had been all coverable nothing a long sleeve shirt or a little makeup wouldn't hide, but she couldn't take it. She worked for the first semester in her junior high school and saved her money, took her impala and drove and drove. Somehow she had ended up in New York, but he had drug her back just a few days ago he had found her with the help of a private detective. It was like she was his property and that no one else could have her. She didn't understand the monstrous thoughts in his head or the atrocious beatings he put her through.

She walked down stairs and back into the kitchen, her stomach was growling the only thing that she had eaten was the day before was the small sandwich she had had in the middle of the night. She made a sandwich of strawberry jam and peanut-butter and another small glass of milk. It felt so good on her stomach that she wanted to moan.

She decided that today she was going to go out and find a job and be home before he was. She had taken her keys out of her pocket the night before and laid them on the coffee table, she went to pick them up and they were gone, that son of a bitch had taken the keys to her baby, but the plan was still the same get a job and save money. She had waited tables before in New York and had been good at it maybe she could find a job at a diner somewhere.

She stepped out and prayed that none of her neighbors would see her, but one of her next door neighbors was out. A Hispanic woman in her early thirties was out front of the house all the partying took place at. Josey tried to act as small as possible, maybe she would ignore her, but that wasn't the case. "Hey Chica what happened to your face?" The woman asked as she nodded at her. Josey sighed inwardly, she hated lying but she had become good at it over the years. "I came home late and Dad forgot to turn on the porch light I tripped and hit a rock. I know it's a pretty good shiner." Josey said with a small laugh. "Those rocks can be nasty bitches. You ever need a place to kick it come on over Chica." Letty didn't believe her for an instant. She had grown up on the wrong side of the tracks and she knew abuse when she saw it. She had been fortune enough to have a loving family but not all her friends had, her childhood best friend; Marie had been killed by her father. Josey walked off, the fucking lies and started again and tears of anger swelled in her eyes. She hated the hand of life she had been dealt.

Dom and Brian had come home from the garage and diner the crew had together and they were exhausted. Mia had the day off and had spent it with Jack, but now she and Letty was cooking fried chicken for their men and friends. Jack was a little over a year old and was babbling away and for the most part he was coherent. He had Mia's eyes, Brian's hair and Dom's nose there was no mistaking him for an O'Conner or a Toretto.

Letty decided to call it an earlier night, nightmares still plagued her sleep from the time that Shaw had her and some memories were mixed in as well it was hard for her to tell what was real and what was a nightmare. Jack had passed out in his daddy's lap, playing Grand Theft Auto with his Dad and Uncle Dom. Mia picked him up and carried him up the stairs and laid him down, for once she was going to get to read, it had been so long since she got to curl up and get lost in a book. Tej and Roman were saying their goodbyes they had planned for a couple of girls to meet them at their place.

Dom and Brian grabbed a couple of ice cold Coronas and headed out front to enjoy some quite time of their own. They sat in complete silence and enjoyed the company of one another. Nights like that they thanked God for everything they had and missed the ones they lost. Chance had brought them together but God had made them family.

Josey made sure that she was home before the old man even knew that she was missing. She had even taking the time to cook him dinner. It wasn't much but it was nice, her mom's spaghetti complete with homemade sauce and garlic bread. It was almost seven and he still wasn't home. She put the food up and was getting ready to go to bed when she heard the old truck pull up the driveway. It screeched to a halt in and Josey knew that he had been drinking. She cursed under her breath. He stumbled through the door and Josey could smell the whiskey on him and she was all the way in the kitchen.

He stumbled into the kitchen in a drunken stupor. Josey was fixing to start reheating their dinner when he yelled at her. "Why the fuck is supper not on my table?" He slapped her in the same place that he had backhanded her on the night before. Josey struck out against him, but it was useless he was six foot four and weighed two hundred and seventy pounds and she was barely five foot five and weighed one hundred and thirty pounds. He hit her with his fist and she screamed, she had tried to hold it back but it wasn't happening. Josey was a lot of things but she refused to roll over and be a victim.

Han had pulled up and joined the guys in drinking a cold beer. He still hadn't left for Tokyo he knew he needed to soon but he wanted to stay a while longer just in case Tokyo held his last adventure.

Dom had his bottle of Corona half up to his lips when he thought he heard a faint scream he froze and listened. Letty had told him about the conversation that she had with a young redheaded girl that day. "Did you hear that guys? Dom asked. "No." They both answered. Maybe Dom was just imaging things.

"Dad please stop." Josey pleaded groping around on the floor for something to defend herself with. "You disobeyed me. You left today. You're whoring around like your mama and you're about as useless as she was too." He yelled. "How fucking dare you, you old drunken son of a bitch." She yelled grabbing a fork and stabbing him in his thigh. He backhanded her and blood flew from her lips. "You stupid fucking little bitch." He said in a deadly calm voice. He hit her again in the face with a meaty fist, and then proceeded to kick her. She tried to hold back the scream that was ripped from her throat as he struck her again.

A scream of terror laced with fear pierced the air and Dom knew he had heard that and so had the other two men. They all jumped up and headed toward the house next door. They reached the door and heard a girl screaming, crying and begging someone to stop. Dom wasted, no time he threw all of his weight behind him and kicked the door off the hinges and stormed through the house. He jerked a man off of a redheaded girl and punched him. The man fought back and Dom fought harder. The girl crawled underneath the table and watched. Dale fell backward and an Asian man reached his hand out to her she went to reach for it but she saw her father pull a switchblade from his pocket. "Watch out!" She screamed out. Brian saw it just in time and grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind him with a snap. Han grabbed the girl by her hand and pulled her toward him. "Get her out of here and call the cops now!" Brian ordered as he and Dom fought the big man in the house. Han scooped her up and got her half down the street when he called out for Letty. She rushed down the stairs when she saw Han with the same girl that she had seen earlier that day in his arms. She was covered in blood and looked like she was barely moving.

Letty sped up and met Han. "What in the hell happened to her?' "Her dad was beating her Dom and Brian is still fighting with him he said call the cops. Can you get her in?' Han said as he handed the girl off to Letty. "Wait my keys to the Impala are in his pocket someone bring my car back." The girl said with tears running down her cheeks. Han ran back to his friends who had the man subdued and pinned on the floor. He was cussing them and calling them all sorts of names but Dom and Brian stood fast in restraining him. "Letty's got the girl and called the cops."

Ten minutes later blue lights filled the yard. Han waited outside for them. A female officer walked up and asked what had happened. "My buddies and I were setting on our front porch drinking a beer talking when we heard screams. We rushed over and entered the house and pulled the man off of his daughter and took her back to my buddy's house but before he pulled a knife and tried to stab my buddy. They have him subdued in the living room." Han gave his statement then headed back toward Dom's to check on the girl. Something about her had caught Han's attention.

Mia was down stairs cleaning the cuts and bruises that covered her face, back, arms, and legs. She was lying on the couch in her bra and panties and she was bruised badly. "How is she?" Han asked Letty she stood in the door way watching as the cops made their way toward her house. "She's going to be sore and bruised for awhile but we don't think anything is broken." Letty answered. The same female cop that had taken Han's statement walked up. "Miss Ortiz I was wondering if I could ask Miss Walsh a few questions and get some pictures of her injuries and take it from there." "Is there going to be any charges brought against my old man or his brother in law or my friend here." Letty asked taking a very intimidating stance with her arms crossed. "No m'am we are going to consider this a citizen's arrest." Letty let the woman pass through.

She talked to Josey and took her statement and took several pictures of the abuse her body had sustained. They probably couldn't bring her father up on too many charges considering it was domestic, her being a legal adult, but he would spend a few days in jail and go before a judge. He might get sentenced to AA and some community service but most likely just get a fine, but if he ever crossed the line and tried to hurt her on someone else's property they could have several charges filed against him. They gave her some pain relievers and a fresh set of clothes that belonged to Mia and she fell asleep on the couch and Han stayed the night crashing on the love seat.


	2. Meeting The Crew

A/N Trying to post as much of this as I can please bare with me.

Chapter 2

Meeting the Crew

"I'm hungry!" Roman yelled as he made his way into Brian and Dom's. He was supposed to work at the garage for the day. "Dude shut up." Han called from the love seat but it was already too late Josey had been woken up. She yelled out in terror. Han rushed over to her. "Josey. Baby girl." He spoke calmly letting her know that she was not alone. "I'm safe?" She asked. "You're safe Josey." She relaxed into his chest and let him comfort her. Roman was speechless for once, the girl's face was covered in bruises. "Sorry if I scared ya doll. I'm Roman Pearce." The tall black man said as he patted her shoulder and winked at her. Josey couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. He must be the flirt and he wasn't a bad looking guy.

Mia came down the stairs carrying a cranky and sleepy looking Jack. "Who in the hell is yelling?' She said. It was clear that Roman's loud mouth had woken her and the toddler and she was pissed. "I'm sorry sis." He said as he kissed her check and took baby Jack who was reaching for him. "So what's for breakfast?" He asked trying to joke with her. Mia had had very little sleep the night before and she had been trying to sleep in, hence why she wasn't at the diner and Letty at home. "You can fix your own damn breakfast." She said crankily. Josey wanted to help as much as she could; they had put themselves in danger for her life. She went to stand and Han offered her help up. She headed in toward the kitchen and tripped, her legs felt like they had never supported weight before. Roman caught her before she hit the floor. "Thank you." She said. "Here I'll help ya back to the couch doll." He said. "No I need to walk and try and get this soreness out. What do you want for breakfast? I make a mean fried egg or anything else you want." Josey said trying to smile but it came out more a cringe from the pain in her side. "Its okay doll I'll just go on to the garage and give Dom and Brian hell." He said as he handed Jack back to Mia.

"Shit." They heard Mia curse. "What's wrong?" Han asked as he got up from the love seat. "I have an appointment today with my old school to see what I need to pay to get back in and I can't take Jack. Shit I forgot all about this." Mia groaned, how could she have forgotten something so important. "Leave the little guy here I've got him." "Are you sure Han it's only supposed to be for an hour or so?" "Yeah." Mia was grateful, Han was definitely a good friend and she would miss him when he went to Tokyo.

Josey and Han were alone by noon, other than the toddler babbling at the TV as he watched Looney Toons. Josey needed to go pee something awful but she didn't want to try the stairs but it was better than peeing on herself. She got up and made it to the stairs but on the first step she tripped and almost fell. Han was there in a flash. "Let me grab Jack and I'll help you up there." "Okay." She replied it angered her that she needed help getting up the stairs this was the worst beating her father ever gave her.

Han helped her upstairs and waited patiently for her to finish he had Jack in his arms "Play v-game. Play v-game." He babbled happily. Han knew that he was going to have to play Grand Theft Auto with the little boy but he didn't mind he had planned on having a few little boogers with Gisele but that dream was lost.

Someone knocked on the door, which was uncommon around Dom's place. He opened the door and put Jack in the bathroom with Josey. "Stay put." He ordered. If it was her father Han would have to deal with him alone.

Han went downstairs and looked through the peephole it was just Tej. He opened the door. "Man why didn't you use your key?" He asked they all had a key to the house. "I was testing driving my new baby and forgot them. I was coming by to get my spare set here." Tej said laughing. "Give me a second man." Han went upstairs and helped Josey while carrying a babbling Jack down the stairs. Tej was playing Grand Theft Auto and Jack immediately wanted down. Han sat him on the ground and he toddled happily over to his other uncle and started climbing in his lap.

"Tej this is Josey Walsh, Baby girl this is Tej." The man didn't look up from his game with his nephew to see the new girl. He just said "Hey." Josey laughed they were a strange family but she really liked them all. "Anyone else likely to show up today?" She asked smiling at the attractive Asian-American. He smiled and it was bright and sexy as he pulled a bag of chips out of his jacket pocket and began munching on them. Josey liked him a lot. "Nope you've met everyone." He said setting down to her next of the love seat.

Tej died because Jack was pushing buttons at random and he got up to fix him a sandwich when he noticed the shape the girl was actually in. He was going to call Brian and find out what happened, if there was thing that no one in the crew tolerated it was the abuse of women and children, he was enraged at the sight of the girl.


	3. Josey's Story

A/N This chapter contains Josey's story which will mention abuse but if you been following this story than you have already seen the violence.

Chapter 3

Josey's Story

It was Friday night and the guys were coming over. It was about seven when they all got home. Letty had left the garage early to help Mia cook dinner. They were in the kitchen and the guys were outside. Josey sat in the living room tears falling down her cheeks. She was terrified that her father would find her and rip her from the people that had been taking care of her for the past week. She wished that the cops could have done something other than lock him up for the night and fine him. He wasn't even sentenced any community service. He was back home; she had heard his old truck pull in about twenty minutes ago.

Han walked in and saw her wipe a tear from her face. "Are you okay Baby girl?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. "Just scared he came home tonight." She answered it was the first time that he had noticed that she had strong southern accent. He wondered how he could have missed that. "Don't worry if he ever gets close to you again we'll take care of it." Han said as he patted her shoulder. "Do you think that maybe we could go over there one day when he isn't home and get my things?" She asked she loved the fact that Mia and Letty let her borrow clothes but she wanted her own things. "Not a problem Baby girl." Han answered.

Han walked into the kitchen and offered to help the woman. They told him no apparently he couldn't cook to save his life which they found hilarious because apparently being Asian meant you was supposed to be a great cook. Dom and Letty came into the living room and noticed that Josey was getting up they went and offered to help her. Letty admired her strength. She knew she had to push herself so that she would heal better and quicker it would also make her a stronger woman. Letty hated that the girl was in so much pain but she was glad to see her pushing through it. She was acting like a true Toretto and they had found a new member to add to their family.

They sat down at the table and Tej reached over and grabbed the first piece of fried chicken. "You know the rules." Dom said smirking at the younger man. Everyone bowed their heads and Josey followed suit. It had been a long time since she had sat at a table with a family and said grace. It felt amazing and like family. "Dear Heavenly Father, please bless this wonderful meal that Letty and Mia prepared for us and bless us as we eat as a family. Protect our newest crew member and watch over us all. Thank you again for fast cars and freedom. Amen." Tej concluded his prayer and amen was chorused around the dinner table.

Everyone began to dig in. Josey tried to get in and fight for a piece of chicken. Hands were being smacked and threats of forks going through fingers were being lovingly passed between everyone. Roman was setting beside her and he noticed her trying to fight for the food. He helped steal her a few pieces of chicken, a corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes and gravy. He looked at her and winked. She smiled back. "Thank you."

Everyone ate their meals and chatted about their day at the garage. Josey ate her food silently it was good but she had something on her mind. "Chica you okay?" Letty asked her. "Fine." She replied with a weak smile. "I had a question I wanted to ask you and Dom." "What is it Red?' Dom asked. Letty thought it was funny the effect this young woman had on the men, well all but Roman he was defiantly trying to get in her pants. Han had shown more emotion around her than he had anyone in the three months that Gisele had been gone. Tej was polite, Brian treated her like his little sister as did Mia and Dom and Letty. Letty just couldn't help but feel that she was their second chance. "I was wondering if I could continue to crash here till I can get on my feet as soon as I get a job I'll help with the bills." She asked. "Chica you can stay as long as you like we'll get the guest room set up for you tonight." Letty said as she passed the girl a piece of apple pie. "So it's Friday. Let's party!" Tej exclaimed.

Mia took Jack upstairs and closed his door. Letty cranked the music and started handing out the Coronas. Josey had went back to the couch and sat down. She couldn't really party because of the pain in her body so she decided to set back and watch everyone else and enjoy watching them. "Hey Baby girl wanna beer?" Said a voice she found very sexy and calming it startled her out of her thoughts. She looked over and saw Han standing behind the couch holding an extra Corona in his hand. "If you don't mind contributing to a minor." She said laughing as she took the beer. "I don't think anyone will mind if you have few."

"Mind if I take a seat?" He asked, Josey wasn't sure but she thought he just might be flirting with her. "No." She answered shyly pushing a strand of crimson red hair out of her emerald green eyes. All the guys that had ever flirted with her were around her age and were not a smooth as these guys was. He took his seat next to her helping her readjust. "Wouldn't you rather be hanging with your buddies instead of keeping me company?" She asked. "I hang with these guys all the time. I was more interested in you." It had only been three months since Gisele had given her life for his and he wasn't looking for love or even sex. Love would possibly never come again and sex was something he could find in a heartbeat if he wanted, but companionship would be nice someone of the opposite sex that he could hang out with and enjoy their company. He wanted something to come back to when he was done in Tokyo that might be able to become something more and he felt drawn to the young girl he sat with and had saved. "Nothing special here." She told him, her tale was heartbreaking and depressing and he was having fun with his buddies. "I doubt that. I noticed you have a southern accent and you're all the way out in California that's interesting." "Not really." She said smiling. "What's your story?' "I used to street race did a few big heists and now I have the money to enjoy retirement at the age of thirty two." Josey laughed. "Well I'm eighteen and probably never have anything that exciting happen in my life. My baby has been in a few races with me behind the wheel and I even won one." She told him. He didn't want to start talking about all of his past, because she was so much a part of it that it hurt. He would have been in tears and that wouldn't do anyone any good. They had already been his crying shoulder.

"So how old are you?" Han asked the last thing he wanted was to possibly get involved with a minor. "Eighteen will be nineteen in a couple of months." "Damn Baby girl." He said smirking. "Need another beer?' He asked. "Sure." Han got up to get some more beer for the two of them. "Look at you hitting on some delicious white meat." Roman joked punching him in the shoulder. Han just rolled his eyes. If he knew Roman and he did he would have her in bed if she would allow it.

After about her sixth beer Josey was ready to open up maybe getting it off her chest would do her some good she had never told anyone her story. Josey was a very private person when it came to her past. "You still wanna hear this country girl's story?" she asked. "Yeah." Han answered. "My dad used to be a real good dad he was born here in Cali and moved back after the divorce. He worked as a supervisor in an old factory and they closed it down when I was about three. He started drinking then and at first he was okay. Then he started blaming me and mom for everything that had went wrong if she would just agree to move out here then everything would be okay he said that he could find work out here easy, but my grandma was in real bad health and mom wanted to stay at least until she passed. Grandpa had died a year earlier and mom was an only child so there was no one to take care of her. He started beating on her and put her in the hospital once. She finally left him for a man named Daryl Owens a mechanic that lived down the road. He moved back here." Josey stopped and took a shuddering breath, she and Han were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice that everyone had came into the living room and was listening to her story as well. Han scooted closer to her on the couch and placed his arm around her hoping it would provide a sense of comfort for her.

"My mom and I had a real good life after he left she married Daryl and I knew what a real father was. He used to take me to the drag races he raced the impala at and I met the first boy I ever kissed there named Sean." She paused again to wipe the tears away. "Mom was diagnosed with cancer of the brain when I was eight. She did all the chemo, radiation and medicine to shrink the tumor." This was one of the hardest memories she held because it was when her world fell apart. Han was rubbing small circles on her arms and hadn't even noticed that he had started. "She fought for six years when she passed away it was from complications of a surgery to remove what the medicine hadn't killed. Daryl tried to fight for custody but Dad contested it and won. He gave me the impala before I had to move I had a hard ship licenses do to the fact that mom was sick and someone had to drive her if Daryl wasn't able to, so I drove it out here. Dad seemed fine when he came to pick me up sober and clean but that didn't last but maybe a couple of weeks." She stopped again to take a deep breath the memories were still like scabbed over wounds and she was ripping them off with everything she had. The pain still was a raw as it had been during the time it had been going on. "I got a job at my local high school that paid cash. I saved my money up and waited until the next night he stayed at the bar late I took off and drove until I ended up in New York and had a fake ID made so that I would appear eighteen then. I got my GED and started waiting tables. He hired a private detective to find me and brought me back here." Han didn't know what possessed him but he leaned in a kissed the girl with a tenderness he didn't even now existed. Something about her strength had emotions boiling to the surface that he thought was dead and buried when he laid Gisele in the ground.

She went up to her room that she had been given that night and fell asleep thinking about how soft his lips were and how gentle he was. It had been the best kiss of her life. He had promised to come up there and stay in her room. Everyone made her feel safe but when Han was around she felt like nothing could hurt her.

Han sat on the couch thinking about what he was doing and a tear fell down his face. Dom noticed and walked over and sat down beside him. "What's wrong brother?" He asked. "I feel so guilty over kissing Josey, but I think I might be able to fall in love with her but Gisele hasn't been gone six months yet." Han said sighing; Dom understood what he was going through more than most he remembered when he thought Letty was dead and the guilt he felt every time he hugged Elena or kissed her lips the worst was when he made love to her. Letty was and would always be the love of his life, but he had been lucky enough to get a second chance at love when he thought she was dead. He had been in love with Elena but finding Letty had quailed those emotions. He felt guilty about that as well, but Elena had understood and they remanded good friends. "Han don't I met Elena a year later after I thought I lost Letty and started a relationship. Your not doing anything wrong man, enjoy be happy. Take this gift you've been given and love it. You've been given something that most never is able to find again my friend." Dom told him. Han got up and went upstairs to find the girl that might just make his dreams come true yet.

The men were all downstairs talking about what they were going to do tomorrow and that was have a talk with Mr. Dale Walsh and get Josey's belongings back. They wasn't going to bring any violence into to but they were going to scare the shit out of him.


	4. The Talk

A/N The men have a conversation with Josey's dad, let's hope he listens to the crew.

Chapter 4

The Talk

Han had held Josey while he slept and he realized how much he missed having a woman to hold of a night. It was the first night he had not been plagued by nightmares of the night that Gisele had sacrificed herself to save his life. Han and Dom were the first one's up. It was Sunday so Dale wasn't at work as soon as the rest of the guys were awake they put their plan into motion. Mia and Letty knew what was happing and agreed something had to be done. They had really starting caring for Josey and wanted her safe. She belonged to them and you didn't fuck with one Toretto with out fucking with the whole damn crew. That is what family was it was about love, protection, and devotion.

Roman knocked on the door a very angry hung over man in dirty clothes answered. Roman shouldered his way through the door not waiting for permission. The rest followed suit. "We need to have a talk Mr. Walsh." Dom said with deadly calm and with a look in his eyes that said he needed to listen. Brian pushed him back into the recliner he had been sleeping in. Tej picked up his TV remote and turned it off coolly "I'm going to go get her things." Tej said as he walked up the stair. They wanted him to hear what they were about to say. "You're new around here so I'm only going to say this once. I'm Dominique Toretto and I run this fucking neighborhood. I have a few simple rules and if you follow them you will be safe. Women and child beaters disappear around here. You stay the fuck away from Josey. She is one of mine now and I take care of mine." Dom got up and walked out of the house everyone followed but Han he had words that was for him and him alone. He leaned over the man and looked him dead in the eyes. "If I ever see you around her or if you ever put your hands on her again you better pray the cops get you before I do because I will kill you." He stood back up and walked out of his house

The guys walked back over to their home and found that the women were already outside getting things ready for the big BBQ that they had planned. Everyone chatted happily. Han froze when he saw Josey holding a babbling Jack and playing peek a boo with him. He found the sight sexy as hell. Her bruises would be gone in another week and she would start at the diner waitressing but the cut under her eye had scared it wasn't disfiguring and Han had to admit it made her look sexy and little tough. She had a home and a family now that would protect her and she was enjoying herself.

Little did they know that Dale was a very stupid man, he had already planned on getting his property back and had set the plan in motion that day. Dale felt that Josey belonged to him and he wanted her back.


	5. The Kidnapping

A/N This gets a little brutal the next chapter will be even more so. If abuse and blood bother you then these chapters might want to be skipped due to that but if you love a good heart wrenching story than this is for you.

Chapter 5

The Kidnapping

Josey was going on three weeks with the crew and in a few days she was going to start her new job at the diner waitressing with Mia and Letty. She was excited everything was falling in to place with her new life and she might even have found herself a boyfriend. She had an official date with Han that night and couldn't be happier. He was going to take her to a nice sushi restaurant. She was excited she had never had a proper date. The closet thing she could thank of was when I guy took her out to a little café and bought her dinner but later that night he had tried to get into her pants and she had to end up blacking his eye and walking six blocks in the pouring rain to get back to her studio apartment because the dick couldn't take no for an answer.

Josey had borrowed some clothes from Mia, she wore a beautiful red silk blouse that hugged all of her curves and really made her perfect c cup breasts really look good and a really short black mini skirt that if she bent over wrong she might flash her red lacey red panties and a pair of black pumps she looked amazing. Letty had done her makeup, her eyes had a smoky look and her lips were blood red. Mia curled her beautiful red hair into perfect ringlets. She looked like a racer's queen now all she waited on was her racer king.

Han pulled up it felt so odd he was fixing to knock on one of his best friend's door and take a girl out for a real date not a racer chaser or just some chick he picked up off the streets to fuck but a girl he actually liked and had some feelings for. He didn't understand the need to do this but he felt that she deserved better then just something passing. He didn't know if this was ever going to be anything serious or if they were just friends that dated from time to time but Josey would never just be a passing fancy or a good time in the sack. Gisele still held a huge part of his heart but apart of him felt there was plenty of room for Josey. He felt as if he had been given a second chance life and love.

Han walked up to the door with a bouquet of a dozen red roses in his hands and rang the doorbell. Brian answered it and smirked he had known the plan all along. "So man does this mean Dom and I get to give you the baby sister speech." He joked as he gave his friend a brotherly hug. "I'll kill you if you do." Han said. "Hey Josey your date's here." Brian called up the stairs. Josey walked down the stairs with butterflies in her stomach. Dom's mouth fell open the little country spit fire cleaned up if it was anyone but Han he would probably be growling down their throats. Brian couldn't believe his eyes, he was glad that Roman wasn't here to see her because he would have been knocked on the floor the moment he opened his mouth. The whole crew looked at Josey as if she was little sister but Han and Roman. Han had genuine interest in her as a person, where Roman liked and care for her as friend but as far for a relationship Roman didn't do serious.

Han couldn't take his eyes of the woman that walked down the stairs. The blood red silk of the shirt made her crimson hair glow and her freckles across her nose and checks stand out more than they normally did on her ivory colored skin. The black pumps paired with black mini skirt made her legs look like they went for days and they were lean and trim nothing but graceful muscle. Han hoped he could act like a gentlemen because now he thinking absolute sinful thoughts. "You look absolutely breath taking." He told her as he took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Thank you." She said as she smiled. All of the guys she had dated had just pulled up and honked in what ever car they were racing in they never said things like beautiful, gorgeous, breath tracking or stunning. They said things like fine as hell, hot, fucking great or something else just as immature or crude. He had even abandoned the Skyline for a nice sleek black Chevy S-10 and the roses were perfect, her favorite. Han looked sexy; his medium length black hair was shiny and held back by a low ponytail. The black shirt he wore was tight across his muscular chest and unbuttoned halfway down. The black pants hugged all the right places without being too tight. Josey hoped she didn't make herself look like an easy piece of meat tonight because he looked delicious and it had been almost a year since she had had anything romantic happen to her.

They drove to the restaurant, he got out and opened her door and escorted her in. He pulled her chair out for her. It was perfect. They talked and laughed and had a wonderful time. They talked about their past and for the first time since they had met he spoke of Gisele he told the heartbreaking story and tears fell from his dark brown almost black eyes. She kissed them away. Han had known love once before and he was sure he was falling again and that terrified him. He had a motto though and he wasn't about the run because of fear he believed that you made choices and didn't look back and this was a choice that he wouldn't ever take back.

Han drove her home that night as she sat cuddled into his side as he drove. He stroked her hair and she was completely content to stay right there forever. She had never been in love but she knew this is what she was feeling. She had thought she was in love before but this felt real the other times came and went quickly with very little thought to the guy. Han would always hold a place in her heart weather it would last or not didn't matter all that mattered to either one of them was that it lasted while it could. He walked her up the front door and kissed her goodnight. It started out chaste but quickly grew deeper. She fumbled for the door handle not wanting to break the passionate kiss they were locked in. Once they were inside the house he picked her up and carried her up the stairs with ease, her mini skirt riding up her thighs. He gripped them a little tighter and she squeezed him harder with her legs. He took her into her room and laid her down on the bed. He began unbuttoning his shirt when he realized that it wasn't time. This was supposed to be different she wasn't just a fling he wanted to develop something real and tangible. He stopped himself before it got too far. "Is something wrong?" Josey asked flushed. "No Baby girl you're fucking perfect. I just don't want to rush this if I sleep with you right now then I'm afraid that I'll lose you." Han said as he kissed her lips tenderly. "You won't lose me but I didn't want you to think that I was easy." Josey said relived. "There's nothing easy about you Josey." Han said. "Stay." Josey said. He agreed he slipped out of the room and let Josey change he would not be able to contain himself if he watched her undress he was already regretting not making love to her then but he was trying to do this different and better than he had in the past. He took off his shirt, shoes and socks. Josey made him want to finish what they had started earlier. She was wearing a pink little spaghetti strapped shirt with little black booty shorts. She looked so damn beautiful. They lay down and he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Brain came in carrying an exhausted Jack, he had taking him to the park and let him play. The little guy was just tuckered out, but fighting sleep was a specialty of Jack's and he was excited about the Popsicle his dad promised him. Mia and Letty had gone out to do some shopping for the house and get away from all the men they had invited Josey to go with them but she had declined Han was spending the day with her again.

Brian grabbed his son his treat and headed out toward the shop in the back. Dom and Han were working on rebuilding another 1970 Charger, it may not have been the one that his father had built but it would do. Josey was setting in a chair handing the guys tools as they asked she may not know what to do under the hood, but she knew her tools from helping Daryl with the impala. Brian loved the sight of his family enjoying each other's company. Jack noticed the car after finishing the tasty treat and starting babbling. "See Brian he's all Toretto look at him getting all excited about the Charger." Dom joked as he crawled out from under the hood and took his nephew. "He likes the Skyline better." Brian replied smiling. Han rolled his eyes and Josey laughed. This was an ongoing war between the two that might as well be blood brothers.

Mia and Letty returned and they and Josey got in the kitchen and started fixing the guys super steak fajitas Mexican rice and refried beans. Josey was dancing around the kitchen as she washed the dishes singing This Kiss by Faith Hill. "So Chica was it good?" Letty asked smirking. "Was what good?" Josey asked. "Sleeping with Han." Mia said as if it was obvious. "We didn't have sex almost but we didn't." "Chica your crazy I love my man but Han is easy on the eyes." Letty joked. "Who stopped it?" Mia asked curiously. "He did. He is a gentleman and I could have killed him I wanted him so damn bad my body ached." "Damn Chica he likes you." Letty teased as she nudged her arm before Gisele all Han ever had on his arm was racer chasers. "I bet and poor Han I bet it had taken everything in his power to do the right thing." Mia joked. The girls laughed with one another. Josey had had girlfriends before but they never had the moments she had with Mia and Letty.

Josey was staying at the house for the day by herself. Tomorrow she would be starting her job at the diner. Something made her feel very uneasy she had a feeling of dread in the bottom of her stomach. She decided that she just needed to relax that she was safe and it was nerves about her second date. She went upstairs and ran herself a hot bubble bath she wanted to look her best for her date that night. This time they were going to go see a movie and it was almost time for him to show up and they were going to stay at his place. She got out and dressed in a nice pair of flair faded blue jeans that the knees were ripped in and a cute little t-shirt that showed a small strip of her flat stomach and her favorite black Doc Martins. She went downstairs to grab her something to drink when someone walked into the house. At first she didn't believe her eyes. Dale stood there in the doorway and he looked pissed and seemed to take the whole doorway up.

Josey had to think fast she knew that if he caught her again he would kill her. He charged her she side stepped and looked for something she could use as a weapon. She saw a butcher knife that had been left on the kitchen table. She made a run for but not before he tripped her and caused her to fall. The table fell over and she cut her hand. Hoping he wouldn't notice and make her clean it up. He jerked her up by the hair of the head and slapped her.

He seemed so enraged that he missed the blood on the floor along with the knife. "I want you to write them a note and you better make it fucking believable." Josey knew that she had to leave them a clue so that they could find her and know something was wrong. "Hey Letty, Han showed up earlier and we went to go see that movie we had been talking about. I don't know when I'll get back he said something about us running away for a romantic adventure. I'll be back in a few days. Give Jack my love. I love you guys, Josey." Dale read the note and seemed satisfied with what she had written he even went as far as to call her a little slut as he slapped her in the back of the head. He dragged her out of the house and threw her into his truck. He made her put a blindfold on.

They drove for what seemed like forever before they stopped. He dragged her out of the car and tossed her in a small room she heard a metal door close. He proceeded to beat the hell out of her. With the first punch he broke her nose; she felt small bones fracture under his meaty fists and blood run down her face, with the first kick she heard ribs snap. She screamed in pain. Tears fell from her emerald green eyes. She tried to fight back but with the ribs being broken she couldn't get the air she needed to strike back. She prayed that he would tire soon and that her phone was not broken. Dale had been sloppy she couldn't figure it out. He used to be so loving and never drank at all but since he picked up the bottle he was a vile evil creature. Maybe he always was and it was just a mask that he wore.

Han left the shop early so that he could go get cleaned up he was covered in engine grease, tonight he was going take her to see a movie and back to his place for the night. He had everything planned out he had burnt a couple of CDs of her favorite music, gotten a bottle of red wine and some rose petals. The date would be more casual than the last and he was even going to take his Skyline and maybe show off a little bit see if a racer's life was something that she could like and after that he was going to take her home and have a romantic night with her. He had been in love with Gisele instantly. It was a raging fire and it consumed all of him and with her life ended it extinguished not the love he had for her but the life he had wanted. Josey was different it was a small spark that you had to fan and grow it was something that was tangible something that could last. The life he lived before put his and Gisele's life in danger at every moment they had known the risk but after he visited Tokyo and fulfilled her final request he was coming home and putting her memory to rest reserving a special spot in his heart for her.

Han knocked on the door, he had decided when he was taking Josey out on a date he would do it respectfully and they guys gave him complete shit for it but she was worth it. No one answered so he knocked louder thinking she was listening to her hard rock or repulsive country that she insisted was good. When no one answered the second time he began to get concerned something didn't feel right, her car was still there. The living room was empty and music was playing when he got half to the kitchen he noticed the table was moved and there was blood underneath it. A note lay on the table he picked it up and read it. "Shit." He yelled out loud. That motherfucker had taken her. She made sure to write a note that was obvious.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Dom. "Hey Dom we have a serious fucking problem." "What's up brother?" Dom said noticing the panic in Han's voice any one else other than maybe Brian would have not known it was there. "He fucking took her, there's a bloody knife on the floor with blood on the ground right next to it she left a note saying I picked her up. She all but told us." Tears had starting to form in his eyes. It was like he was losing Gisele all over again but this time the girl he was involved with didn't deserve this. Gisele hadn't either but she knew the risk she was taking when she joined the life and decided to take the job. Josey was just eighteen years old trying to get away from an abusive father and he had started falling in love with her. Dom said something that Han couldn't understand. "Brian and Roman are on their way. I'm calling in a favor." Before Dom hung up he heard the sound of something metal being slammed down.

Josey waited for the door to what ever place he was keeping her in to close. She counted to one hundred slowly just to make she he was gone. She pulled out her cell phone after she removed the blindfold, she didn't have the best reception but the phone was roaming. She wished she had gotten a smart phone when she had the opportunity. She called Han the call was cutting in and out. "Baby girl where are you?' She heard him say. "I know can't broken. Help." Was all that Han could understand before the line went dead.

Josey turned off her phone wanting to save its precious batteries so that she could try again. She was terrified but she had faith in her new family's skills and knew that they would find her.

Brian and Roman showed up and Han was a mess. He wanted to go after her but he didn't even know where to start and he felt that every minute that past was a minute less than Josey had to live.


	6. The Search

A/N Here's the chapter that my computer decided to skip and the whole reason this story has been on hold. Sorry if you were following and it got confusing. Hope you like.

Chapter 6

The Search

Mia pulled up to the house and saw a very familiar GURKHA, her heart sank. What in the hell could have happened this time? She sighed as she crawled out of her car and walked up the steps, before she made it in with Jack Letty came out. "What in the hell is going on?' Mia asked panicking and clutching her son. "Josey was kidnapped and Dom called Elena and Hobbs in for help. Their fixing to run his name and see what they come up with. Han is a mess I don't know what kind of toll this is taking on him." Letty said. She had slowly started having small memories returning and she was so thankful for that. "I'm afraid that if we don't find her alive that it will be too much it's only been a moth since he started seeing her but when he falls he falls hard and Gisele has only been gone for four." Mia said, she prayed they found Josey and soon she had a bad feeling about what they were fixing to learn. "Me too Mia." Letty agreed.

They walked into the house together and everything was silent and that bothered both women they had found something out that was wrong and Han looked mortified. "What's up?" Letty asked. The silence made her uncomfortable. Dom opened his arms and she went and sat on his lap and he folded his big strong arms around her enveloping her with love. Brian walked over to Mia and wrapped his arms around her and Jack as well. "Dale Walsh is a fake name that Jason Aarons created for himself. He was a Black Ops solider and went AWOL after he beat an innocent woman to death one night while drinking due to PDSD. He thought she was an insurgent. Apparently while he is drunk he has flashbacks almost constantly without his meds and with alcohol becomes extremely violent. He's been living under his fake name for twenty years now. He can't tell if someone is friend of foe while drunk and it is very likely that he doesn't recognize Josey as his daughter. She has about forty eight hours before he kills her." Hobbs told them grimly. "Son of bitch." Roman cursed as he got up and began pacing back in forth. "What do we do?" Brian asked as Mia felt a tear roll down her face. "We start looking tonight." Han said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "He's right." Elena said in her Brazilian accent.

"We need to split up and pair off. No one engage him unless I'm there to make the arrest he's a very wanted man." Hobbs told them looking Han in the eyes and then toward Dom and Brian. "Elena will you keep Jack so that I can help look for Josey?" Mia asked wanting to find her friend. "Luke?' She looked at Hobbs and waited on his permission to stay with the toddler something was different between the two them. "Okay." As if everyone knew what to do they moved. Dom and Letty went and got into her Buick, Brian and Mia jumped into his Skyline, Tej and Roman was in the RX Z27 and Hobbs and Han took the GURKA. They all headed out toward different areas of the city. They hoped to found her soon.

Dale had shown back up and brought Josey a few pieces of bread and some water. She ate it very slowly praying she could keep it on her stomach. When he opened the door to the large room she was in her blindfold had slipped up since she didn't put it back on properly and she was pretty sure she was in a storage unit. That would help her give Han a place to start looking for her. He only slapped her once this time maybe he had a guilty conscious. That wasn't the case he had appearances to maintain he was supposed to a have date that night with a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed woman a little younger than him and he didn't want to get blood all over his clean clothes.

Josey had waited and counted to 100 hundred again to give him enough to time to leave. She pulled her phone out and turned it on and dialed the number that she had so often called the past month. Han answered as soon as he hard the ring tone she had sat for her self it was Saving Me by Nickelback. "Josey." He said as he waited on her reply. "In a unit think not here." Was all that Han could understand Hobbs had noticed who he was talking to "Keep her on the line I'm going to track her phone." Hobbs said. "Stay on the line Baby girl so that we can trace it." Josey barely understood him and her phone was beeping it was about to die she cursed inwardly it was just her luck she was stuck with a psycho and a dying phone. "K." She said. She prayed that it would have enough juice for them to track it.

Hobbs started tracking the number he prayed that they could get a lock on her. He told Han to radio the rest and let them know they thought she was in a storage unit there was only several of them. The idea was to knock three times and wait on a response before moving on to the next. "I know we don't know each other well but we'll find her." Hobbs reassured Han. "I hope your right." Was all the man said, if they found her and it was too late her father better pray that she lived because if not than Han would kill him.

Hobbs almost had a lock when they lost the signal but they had it narrowed down to somewhere in Oakland, that was a little bit of a drive but by tonight she would be found and given the man's MO she would be alive. That in its self was a blessing, but there was no telling how bad her condition would be but alive was better than burying another friend. They had all had too much of that of late.

Josey heard the door open again. She cursed herself she had forgotten to put her cell phone back in her pocket when she had last called Han and it had died. Dale saw it. He smiled before knocking her out with a meaty fist and took it to his truck and put it on the charger. He called the last number that she had dialed. "Baby girl what happened?" Han asked relived that she had called back. "How cute, you actually think your going to find her alive." The man said in a deep gravelly voice. "I told you when we talked to you to stay away from her or I would kill you." Han growled. Hobbs had restarted the tracker he needed Han to keep the man on the phone. "You the Asian what is she your whore?" He asked. "She's not a whore you sick fuck." Han said. "She is a whore her mother was a whore all women are whores. I'll kill her tonight. All you will find is a broken bloody body." He replied calmly before hanging up but the small conversation had been enough to get an exact lock on his location.

Hobbs started driving like a bat out of hell with all the bells and whistles blaring while Han told the others where they were. Everyone changed paths and headed toward the storage unit. Dale walked back in and bashed Josey's head into the floor. He heard the sickening crunch of the skull splitting and smiled. She lost conscious and the last thing she thing she thought before blacking out was that she would never see Han again. Dale wrapped his hands around her throat and began to choke her. He didn't want to kill her immediately he wanted her to suffer, even if she was unconscious she would still feel the pain and the fear of not being able to get her breath. He waited a few minutes and began his efforts again. He was laughing as he choked her again.

Han and Hobbs were the first to make it to the storage unit. Hobbs drew his fire arm and motioned for Han to open the door. Dale had heard the huge vehicle pull up and knew that he had been found. He wasn't a complete idiot he had a small 9mm he hide in the dark corner where he would have a clear shot on who ever opened the door. He hoped it was he Asian was the one that was stupid enough to interrupt him.

Han jerked the door open and the last thing he expected was to see the flash of a gun barrel and feel the siring pain in his shoulder. "God-damnit." He cursed but didn't fall he had missed anything vital. Hobbs knocked the gun out of the man's hand and wrestled him, Dale tried to put up a fight but Hobbs just out muscled and out weighed him.

Han ran to Josey and she looked so lifeless. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Hang on Baby girl. Helps on the way."

The rest of crew arrived and they were sickened at the sight of Josey. Han wouldn't let her go as they waited on the ambulance. They arrived and Josey was barely alive. Dom had to drag Han off her so that they could work on her. They had to stabilize her before they could move her. Hobbs had already arrested Dale was taking him in.

"Two of you can ride with her if you would like." The driver of the ambulance said. "Han who else do you want to go with you?" Mia asked. "Letty or Dom you and Brian need to go home to Jack." Han stated. "I'll ride with you man." Letty said walking to her man and kissing him. "Dom do you mind taking my car home?' Han asked as he crawled in the back of the ambulance with her and held her right hand. She looked so small laying there. The blood had started drying and her crimson hair was a dull rust color and Han hated the thought of never seeing her beautiful emerald green eyes opening again he focused on counting her freckles. Loosing Gisele had torn a whole in his heart and if Josey died than his heart would completely be destroyed.


	7. The Hospital

Chapter 7

The Hospital

As soon as they got to the hospital they rushed Josey into the operating room. Han was covered in her blood and all he wanted to do was shower but he wouldn't leave until he knew that she was safe. Letty stayed with Han. Dom would be down later to check on Josey and to take Letty home, but before he arrived Letty convinced him to the let the doctor's patch of his gun shot wound after threatening him with another one if he didn't let the doctors check him out.

Han paced the waiting room floor, he swore if it took longer than he was going to wear a trench in concrete floor. Letty tried to calm him but he wasn't listening to her. After about an hour a nurse came out and asked for information. "I need to know who her next of kin is in case anything happens." Han froze they were talking like she wasn't going to make. "She doesn't have anyone but us her father is the one that did this to her." Letty said her brown eyes flashing with anger as she thought about the man that did this to her. "I'm her boyfriend." Han spoke up the words fell from his lips before he could stop them. They hadn't had even talked about what they were. They had almost had sex together and slept in the same bed twice. Did that constitute an actual relationship? "You will do then." The nurse said. She had him sign some papers saying that he could authorize her treatment and any thing else. He put Dom and Brian as her other emergency contacts.

Dom showed up after about another hour and told Letty to go home and get some rest but not before hugging her fiercely. The whole thing brought back memories of the time he thought she was dead. He tried to make Han go back to his place and take a shower but Han wouldn't. Dom at least got him to wash the blood off his hands.

The doctor finally came out she had been in surgery for thirteen hours. "How is she doctor?" Dom asked Han was unable to speak. "She's very critical if she makes it through the night she might have a chance to survive. He broke her nose, all twelve ribs; almost crushed her windpipe and he cracked the back of her skull. She's in a coma right now. There's no permanent brain injury but the fact that her ribs were broken so violently they punctured both of her lungs." The doctor said clapping the distraught looking Asian on the back. "Can we stay with her?" Han asked quietly. "Yes she can have two visitors with her at a time and one overnight we gave her a private room." Han watched as the doctor left and when he was out of sight. Han let the tears fall. Dom wrapped his friend in a hug and held him tight. He understood what he was feeling and he remembered what Han had gone through at the memorial they had for Gisele. "Let's go check on Red." Dom said.

Han was the first one to get to her room. He all but ran to her bed side. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, he had started loving this girl and it terrified him the thought of her dying was tearing him apart. Gisele had just been gone all there was time for was mourning but with Josey he was watching her suffer and it killed him he prayed that she would make it.

"Han you need to go take a shower, if she comes to she doesn't need to see you covered in her blood." Dom said clapping his friend on the back. "I can't leave Dom what if she slips away while I'm gone. I never told Gisele that I loved her and now if I never get the chance to tell Josey I can't live with that Dom." Han said defeated he knew it was true he loved her and would do anything for her. He didn't think that he had fallen in love with her yet but he could and he did love her. "Han you need a shower man. You're not doing her any good like this man. I will stay till you get back." Dom said as he pushed his friend out of the door toward the elevator. Han gave in defeated he knew that his friend was right. He also had to drive American muscle and Han hated driving heavy cars they didn't move like imports but Dom could make them dance and if Han was completely honest Han could drive anything on wheels in fact the bank job they pulled in Rio had been with four chargers.

Han reached Dom's and he wasn't sure how he had made it because his mind kept going to the girl lying in the hospital bed with tubes breathing for her and looking so weak. Josey was anything but she had tried to fight the man that had almost killed her she had warned Dom about him trying to stab him. She was sassy and fun and sexy as hell. Han got out of his car and walked toward the house. Letty had heard the car pull up went outside to find out how Josey was doing. "How she doing Han?" Letty asked before she hugged him thinking it was Dom. "She's critical if she makes it through the night then she might survive. He punctured both lungs, almost completely crushed her windpipe and broke all her ribs and nose." Han said. "That sick bastard." Letty said venomously. "Dom made me come and clean up." Han walked in and went start upstairs to the shower and cleaned up quickly. He borrowed a pair of Brian's clothes and headed back to the hospital.

Josey was still holding on when Han got back. Dom had kept his word and not left her side. When Han walked in Dom was holding her hand and talking quietly to her. "Go home Dom. Letty is waiting up for you." Han said. "If you need more or she changes in the middle of the night let me know." Dom said hugging his friend. Han pulled a chair up next to her and held her hand. He fell asleep with his head on her bed with her hand in his.

Dom pulled up and Letty was setting on the front porch drinking a Corona. "Hey Papa." She said as he wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back; he had missed terribly for the year she had been missing. Anytime she was in his arms he felt like he was in heaven and from the memories she had regained his arms was her safe haven. She felt terrible for not remembering certain things. "Do you think Chica is going to make it?" Letty asked sighing she hated breaking the moment but she needed to hear the truth. "I don't know Letty its bad." Dom responded. "Lets go to bed I want to hold you in my arms tonight." Dom picked her up and carried her to their room. He did just as he said; he held her in his arms and watched her sleep.

In the middle of the night something happened, all of a sudden all the monitors in her room started beeping uncontrollably. Han woke with a start as nurses and doctors rushed into her room pushing him out the door. He didn't want to leave he kept asking them what was happening and they wouldn't answer him. He pulled out his cell phone and called Dom "Hey." Letty answered sleepily. Dom tightened his arms around Letty. "Its Josey something's wrong." Han said not fighting the tears that fell from his eyes. "I'll wake Dom up and will be on our way. "Hey Dom baby we need to get to the hospital something is wrong with Josey."

Dom got up and threw on a t-shirt and slipped on his shoes not caring that he was in sweat pants. Letty grabbed a pair of shorts and her shoes and they headed out to the hospital. Letty sat in his lap the whole way there.

When they reached the hospital Han was beside himself watching through the window as they worked on Josey. Dom and Letty was by his side immediately. A nurse came out and talked to them, apparently they had missed some bleeding was working on re-stabilizing her and taking her back to surgery. Han felt his heartbreak. He felt so helpless and it wasn't a feeling that he liked. Han was a weapon's expert, an amazing racer, and a very skilled lover, but when it came to anything life threatening to someone he loved he completely panicked.

After about three hours later the doctor came out and talked to them again. They had stopped the bleeding and she was stable again. Han let out a sigh of relief. She had survived the night and two surgeries so her chances of survival had just went up. Dom and Letty hugged Han as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Han stayed with her every night only leaving long enough to grab a shower and then he was right back at her side. He had started loving her before she had been hospitalized and he had fallen in love with her setting at her side. Something about Josey had captured his heart. He was still going to Tokyo he had to, he and Gisele had talked about it too much for him not to at least go for a little while.

They had taken Josey off of her respirator and know just waited for her to wake up on her own. This was the real dilemma she would live but would she ever wake, did she want to wake. One of the crew sat with him day in and day out waiting for her to wake. Han talked to her and held her hand every minute of every day.

She had been in the hospital for about a month when her hand squeezed Han's he smiled. "Baby girl can you hear me?" He asked kissing her forehead. "Han." She rasped out, not using her voice for a month made it difficult to speak and it hurt it was so dry. "I'm here Baby girl." He said kissing her lips. "Can I have some water?" She asked meekly. Han grabbed the pitcher and poured her glass of water and helped her drink. The water was like sweet nectar and she could have drank every last drop in the pitcher. She smiled at Han and he returned her smile. She had missed him and of course he sat down with his bag of chips. She started laughing and it hurt so bad that she cried. Han had laughed with her and tears spilled from his eyes as well. Brian and Mia watched from the doorway not wanting to interrupt anything they walked out and gave the two their privacy.

After they regained their composure he decided to ask what was so funny. "What are you laughing at?' He asked placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "You and those damn chips I've been meaning to ask you why you always have chips on you." She asked smiling kissing him back. "I was a smoker two packs a day on the good ones." He said as he smiled sadly. Gisele had been the first to point out that he was an ex smoker. "Really chips help. I went stir crazy couldn't find anything to calm the urge." "You smoked your what eighteen?" He asked smiling. "I don't know depends on the day my birthday is coming up. I started when mom died I quit in New York cold turkey."

They told her she could go home in a few weeks and Han wanted to take her to the beach that he liked to go to sometimes. Josey wanted it to be special so she called Mia one day while Han was taking a shower and they planned everything. Mia and Letty was going to bring her clothes to her. Han had a similar plan he was going to go home and change before he took her home. Han knew that tonight he was going make love to her that night.


	8. Saving Angels

A/N Smutt WARNING!

Chapter 8

Saving Angels

Han showed up to pick up Josey at the hospital in the skyline he had built personally. He went up to her room where she, Mia and Letty was setting on her bed laughing and giggling like a couple of school girls. "They lettin you out yet Baby Girl?" Han asked as he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "We will see you two back at house." Mia said hugging Josey and then Han. Once the other two women had left, Han pulled Josey into his lap and held her. The doctor and came in had her sign a few papers and had her released.

Han and Josey walked out hand in hand. He had her wait while he went and pulled the Skyline up. He got out and opened up the door for her. She got in and he pulled out onto the highway and hit the gas. He had wanted to show off on their last date now he was going to show her how to he drove. He came up to the on ramp to the interstate he pulled the handbrake and drifted on to the interstate with ease. Josey felt a thrill and loved it. She hadn't ridden with Han when he was doing what he did best. Josey was laughing and had kicked off her flip flops and had stuck her feet out the window. Han smirked to himself. He had fallen in love with a wonderful woman. All he had to do was go to Tokyo and they he would come back and live a simple life.

They arrived at Dom's and you could hear the music pounding as you pulled in. Han smirked; Josey thought it was just any other Friday night at the Torettos. Han and Josey walked up to the door and opened and the whole damn group was there and yelled surprise. Letty walked up and offered her a beer which she gladly expected. Dom hugged her and kissed the top her head. Mia and Brian pulled her into a huge hug. Everyone was happy that she was home and well. Roman noticed what she was wearing and the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Damn baby doll you lookin fine as hell tonight." Han punched him in the arm hard enough to bruise. "I'm sorry man I was just appreciating a fine specimen." Roman grumbled rubbing his arm.

The party had been going for a few hours when Letty grabbed Dom's hand led him upstairs with a sexy grim playing on her lips. Han walked over to Josey and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and blushed. He grabbed her hand and they walked to his car.

He drove her down to a nice secluded beach and walked with her a ways down. Josey looked stunning wearing a pair of little daisy duke cut offs, a beautiful green halter top that hugged her chest perfectly and a pair of black rhinestoned flip flops. The moon was full and bright. It reflected off of the water and made Josey look ethereal. The shorts showed off her strong toned legs, the halter showed her flat gorgeous stomach, her ivory skin looked like it was glowing in the moonlight and there was mischievous glint in her emerald green eyes. Han just took all of her beauty in.

Josey looked over at Han and noticed how sexy he looked. His black slacks looked amazing on his lean frame, the stark white dress shirt looked amazing against his olive complexion, it was unbuttoned half down his chest showing off his muscular toned chest the selves rolled up to just above his elbows and it showed off his toned forearms. He had even put on a pair of black dress boots on. Josey blushed a little when she realized how intently she was looking at him. "It's beautiful here." She said in wonder looking up at the huge full moon. It had been years since she had seen stars like this. Living in the city the light pollution was so awful you could barely see them and even on the beach they were still not as bright as the one's you saw in the south where she grew up. Josey remembered laying out in her pasture back home and looking up at the stars wondering if her Prince Charming was looking at them too. Now she knew she had her answer, Han loved the stars too. "It is. I like to come here when I need to clear my head and just relax." Han's mind wondered to Gisele for a moment. If she would have lived would she be here with him right now? The thought was soon pushed from his mind as he watched Josey kick off her flip flops and started playing in the shallows. She looked so young and innocent. If you didn't know her you would never know that she had just been through living hell. She had a fire in her and it couldn't be extinguished she was life and Han loved that about her.

Han sat down and took off his shoes and socks and walked over to Josey and picked her and twirled her around until they both fell in the ocean laughing. Josey squirmed out his arms and took off into the water till she was about waist deep then she dove under and swam out a ways. She came back up and Han laughed. She had lost her green headband her red hair was all over the place. She dipped backwards into the water to smooth her hair back. Han took off his shirt and tossed it back on the shore and took off in the water after her. They played, splashed and dunked one another for several minutes.

All of sudden the humor and laughter left Han's eyes; it was replaced with a much deeper emotion. Josey had never seen love in a man's eyes before; she had seen sex and lust but never the emotion that was in Han's at the moment. She knew in her heart that it was love. Neither of them had said it out loud, she was afraid of rejection and heartbreak, he was terrified that she would slip away like Gisele had, but in that moment neither could hide what the eyes were saying.

Han pulled her into his chest and held her close; she could feel his heart beating steadily against her own racing one. He pulled back enough to in capture her lips in a passionate kiss. It was sensual and deep he tasted sweet and salty he almost tasted like a payday she thought. She tasted like cinnamon and mint toothpaste. Josey's stomach felt as if it was full of butterflies. She had had sex before but she had never experienced the emotions she was feeling. Han deepened the kiss more than before. Josey's body began to shake lightly. He pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you okay Josey?' He whispered. She didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded her head and smiled.

Han in captured her lips again in a more heated kiss he rubbed his hand up and down her back, he then untied the backs of the hater top and threw it up toward the shore. He took the time to worship her breasts. He ran his hands along the curve of them and then he brought his mouth to one and sucked on it lightly. Josey moaned at the feel of him, He moved to the next one and repeated his motions. He picked her up and her legs wound around his waist. He carried her up to the shore as if she was light as a feather. He laid her down on the sand and worshiped every bit of her body. Her breasts were peppered with the same freckles that covered her checks and across the bridge of her nose. She looked like an angel lying underneath him.

He laid gentle kisses between her breasts and down her stomach, while his hands gently squeezed her perfect C cup breasts, making Josey squirm under his experienced hands. He smiled he loved the reaction that he had on her. The butterflies had subsided and was replaced with a fire that burned all the way through her stomach and deeper. Josey felt her self get brave she flipped over so she was lying on top of Han she smirked at him. She noticed that he had scars along his chest and a few on his arms, there was one deep on just above his left collar bone. She kissed every one of his scars. One day she hoped to hear the stories of how they got there. He grabbed her arms and growled and flipped her back underneath him. "Tonight is all about you Josey." He said as he assaulted her lips with his own.

Han propped himself up on one arm and used his other to run down her body and unzip her little cut off shorts. She raised her butt up for him and he slid the shorts off of her. He smirked realizing that she wasn't wearing anything under them. She looked absolutely stunning underneath him. He kissed her again not wanting to leave her mouth for a moment. After several minutes of kissing he moved back to worship her breasts again as he slid his hand down toward her. He slid his finger in and felt how wet and ready she was. He slipped a finger in and she was tight so damn tight he couldn't wait to be inside her and feel what she felt like wrapped around him. He moved his mouth down to her and started to lick she tasted like heaven. He lapped at her wet core for several minutes. She was panting and moaning his name and Han was in ecstasy at just tasting and touching her.

She slid her hand down to his pants and unbuttoned them and slide then down. He stopped long enough to kick them off. Josey grabbed his but and thought to her self he had one hell of a firm ass. Han entered her slowly and stopped she was so damn tight. They both needed time to adjust to each other. After a few moments Han began to move in to her slowly but with power soon Josey found the rhythm and began to rock her hips in time with his strides. They made love what felt like a blissful eternity and each of them. When they came they came together calling out each other's name.

Josey lay on his chest as he rubbed her bare back. He kissed her lips again more tenderly than he had before, his dark brown almost black eyes boring into her emerald green ones. "I love you." It fell from his lips before he could stop it and he didn't know if he could have stopped it if he would've. "I love you too." She whispered. No man had ever said those words to her before and it made her fell amazing. Han kissed her lips again. He wanted to make love to her again accept she was already dozing off and she looked so sweet he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He traced the scar that ran down her right check and kissed her forehead.

He fell asleep holding her. They woke to a beautiful orange sunrise. Han kissed her when he saw her beautiful eyes open. "I guess I need go get you back. Your warden might be getting concerned." He said laughing. "Your right, we never told anyone I was leaving." She agreed smiling. She got up to look for her top and couldn't find it. "Shit my top is missing." She said groaning not looking forward to riding home topless. Han tossed her his dress shirt. "It'll looked better on you anyway baby girl." He said smirking. She quickly threw it on and they headed back for Dom and Letty's place. She prayed that it was still so early in the morning that she and Han could sneak in and up to her room and get a few more hours of sleep or maybe have a repeat of the night before, but not before she noticed the red sunrise. "Red skies at night sailors delight, red skies in the morning sailors take warning." Josey said out of habit. "What does that mean?" Han asked he thought it was beautiful and poetic. "Something I heard growing up. If you see a red sunrise some kind of storm is brewing and if it's a red sunset everything is fine." Josey said with a shrug not realizing that a storm was headed their way.

They pulled up and got out of the car they walked in and were met with the catcalls. Mia, Letty, Dom, Roman and Tej were up. "Han's shirt looks good on ya baby doll." Roman said laughing. "So did he smack that ass or grab it?" Tej asked. Han laughed it was just like Tej to make a comment about her ass and it was nice and heart shaped. Mia and Letty looked at her and their eyes said all that needed to be said they would be talking in detail latter. "Guys come on give em a break let them go get some sleep." Dom said as he pulled Letty down on his lap from the armchair she was setting on. Before they walked up the stairs Josey walked over to Roman and smack him on the arm. She than grabbed Han and they all but ran up the stairs to her room.

As soon as they entered her room Josey threw the door shirt and started assaulting Han's lips with hers. She fumbled with is pants and pulled them down and took him in her hands and began to stroke him. He growled and ripped his shirt off of her and began to pull and tug at her breasts. Apparently Josey was also a hellcat in the bed as well as a tentative lover. She shoved him down on the bed and quickly made short work of his boots and socks and of her own shorts. She crawled up him and in that moment all he could think was that she was a sexy tigress stocking her prey. She settled her self on him and began to rock and grinding on him with his hands on his chest. Han began to buck up into her. It was harder than what they had experienced the night before but still passionate. Han flipped her over where she was underneath him and began to take longer but harder strokes into her. He felt her pulsating around him and knew that she was going to orgasm soon. He felt her walls clamp down around him and he came with her. Calling each other's names once more. They fell asleep in each other's arms again.

They woke sometime around noon to the smell of amazing food, Dom was grilling. Josey noticed the date on the calendar it was her birthday. "Huh it's my nineteenth birthday." She said. Han looked up from her bed "Happy birthday Baby girl." He said getting up to kiss her. Josey couldn't stop the question that came from her mouth. "Are you still going to Tokyo?" She asked. Han knew that this was going to come up. "Yes. I have to Gisele and I was going to go there and I need to go to honor her memory. I will be back I promise Baby girl." Han said sighing. He was breaking the heart of the girl he had fallen in love with. "I understand that. I just was hoping maybe you would stay." Josey said. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "Josey I love you. You're my guardian angel Baby girl. You saved me from myself. You made me fill love again, something I thought was dead. I will be back. I just have to do this." Han said hugging her tight. Josey understood and would allow him his time to grieve apart of her knew that he would return to her and everything would be fine.

They got dressed and joined the rest of the crew, Dom had really outdone himself. He had figured out that it was Josey's nineteenth birthday and he and Letty had made her a cake. Everything was amazing and just fell apart in your mouth. Letty took up her normal place setting in Dom's lap and Brian and Mia might have well been setting in the same seat cooing over Jack and each other. Han and Josey sat on the steps talking quietly sneaking kisses to one another and groping when no one was looking.

Dom, Josey, and Letty drove Han to the airport a week later; the goodbyes were full of tears. Josey cried as she kissed her boyfriend goodbye and Dom and Letty hugged their friend as he bored the plane. They watched as it took off and Josey cried. Dom and Letty both pulled her into a hug. They knew what she was feeling.


	9. Girl Talk

Chapter 9

Girl Talk

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Dom and Brian decided to take Jack down to the park and have some manly bounding. Mia, Letty and Josey were all seating at the house enjoying the peace and quiet. "So Josey we haven't had a chance to talk yet." Mia said her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "So is Han good?" Mia asked. "You have no idea. He is amazing." Josey said excitedly. "Has he had sex with you while driving yet?" Letty asked. "What no." She said. "You should try it." Mia stated. "You mean to tell me that you and Brian and Dom have had sex while driving?' Josey asked curiously. "That's how Dom and I first had sex when I was sixteen it was in a 1973 flat black Dodge Challenger. It was the best sex I had ever had." Letty said as if the memory was still enough to turn her on. "Oh my God, I didn't need to know that about my brother." Mia said frowning. Josey laughed. "So what about you and Brian?' "It was in 1995 Toyota Supra." Mia told her. "It's like the ultimate thing if you're a racer's old lady to fuck in the car while they drive." Letty said winking at Josey. Josey blushed. She had never had this kind of intimate talk with any of her girlfriends in school or even in New York. And if she was honest it sounded fun and hot and as soon as Han came back she was going to try it with him. He was a skilled lover and if it came down to just rough sex he was good at that too.

"So how did you meet Dom?" Josey asked, she had wondered for sometime. She knew what they all used to do for a living so she was curious. "I was racing when some punk ass kid was showing off and flipped his car almost took my fucking arm off." Letty paused, the memories had started returning but this one was hazy the only thing she remembered was cussing Dom out but he had told her the story and Mia confirmed it. "Was Dom your big knight and shining armor?" Josey asked thinking that would be romantic. Letty laughed. "You know I asked that same question when Dom was telling me stories about us. No apparently he was the show off." Josey laughed of course he was. "So what about you and Brian?" Josey asked Mia. "That's complicated. Brian started hanging around the diner ordering the tuna everyday for a week." "The tuna it tastes like shit." Josey said before she could stop herself. "I know. He wanted to race my brother and they did and Dom beat him by an inch. The cops came and Brian saved his ass." Mia stopped, remembering the moment as if it was yesterday. His hair was bleached blonde and shaggy he had been so damn cute she couldn't resist him. "We started dating and then Brian told me he was an undercover cop while Dom and Letty was out doing a job. We rushed out to meet them; he saved Vince's life and then let Dom go. I knew right then that he was the same as the rest of us. He was just a bad guy pretending to be the good guy." Mia paused again. "We thought Letty was murdered so Dom and Brian paired up to find her killers. They did and took them out. Dom was sentenced to life in prison we busted him out." Mia said smiling. It had taking her and Brian a long time to get to where they were but they had found each other again. "Wow!" Josey exclaimed. These people that she had come to love were interesting.

"You know the guys aren't due back for a few more hours. Let's go shopping and get some more gear for the opening of Toretto's track." Letty said. "Shit." "What track are you talking about?" Mia asked. "Dom and Brian went in on a race track and they were going to tell you tonight. The crew is going to run it on Friday and Saturday nights." Letty told them. It was supposed to be a surprise. "So now we own, the house, the garage and diner, which they want to turn into a restaurant and now a race track." Mia said flustered. "I know since we've went legit the guys are making sure we stay busy, but the money will never run out." Letty said. Josey laughed. She knew that they had pulled off a heist that left everyone multi millionaires.

The girls took off shopping to find some new outfits for the next week when they would be working at the track. Dom had told Letty that he wanted the girls to look racers. He didn't need anyone thinking that they were racer chasers and trying to get lucky because that would end badly for whoever was stupid enough to push up on the girls. Letty found a nice pair of hip hugging kaki like cargo pants, a black tank that showed her flat brown stomach a pair of black combat boots and black avatar sun glasses. She looked hot; Dom would probably ruin the new shirt the night after the races. Mia found herself a silver sequined halter top, a pair of hipster blue jeans and a nice pair of black biker boots. Josey didn't know how to dress for a race. She had always hung out at the races in New York. She had never raced she allowed her friends or whoever she was seeing at the time to take her. She wasn't a racer or a racer chaser she just appreciated the rush and loved watching the cars.

She had been browsing the store for about forty five minutes. "What's up Chica?" Letty asked noticing that the young girl was having problems finding an outfit. "I've never dressed for a race when I was in New York I just threw on a t-shirt, jeans, my doc martins and a hoodie." Josey said looking at the floor sometimes she felt so out of place among everyone. "Well since you will be driving the Skyline you need to dress like a badass." Mia told her. "Wait, I'm driving Han's car?" Josey asked confused. She figured she would either drive her car or ride with someone. "You're his girl ain't ya?" Letty asked. "Yeah but I didn't know that entitled me to drive his car without him knowing." The rules for a racer's girl were confusing around her. "Han is very well known around here and if you show up in his car you won't have men breathing down her neck." Mia told her simply. Letty had wondered off into the clothes. She knew that Josey was a country girl and loved her rock and roll. She had the perfect idea for Josey. She handed her a few items and told her to go and try them on. Josey went into the dressing room and put the outfit on. Josey walked out and Letty wolf whistled at her. She was wearing a cropped green tee, a pair of low slung hip hugging blue jeans with chains hanging off her hips, a pair of black cowboy boots and a black Stetson hat. She looked like man's wet dream walking. "That's it fits your perfectly cowgirl." Mia said.

They stopped at a little restaurant and had lunch together then headed back to the house. Josey was exhausted but she had a wonderful time, they had talked about everything from sex to comfort food. Mia, Letty, and Josey started supper. All the guys were coming over and they were just doing a simple dinner. Dom came in and kissed Letty, Brian and Mia hugged while Mia cooed at her son that she hadn't seen all day. Josey sighed. She missed Han, if he was still state side he would kissing her right then. Tej noticed she looked down so he walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the check. She smiled at him. He always tried to make her feel better they all did but if she had to pick between Tej or Roman she would take Tej, she loved Roman but he was such a damned flirt. Today had been a wonderful day she had spent the day with her two best friends and was eating a wonderful dinner with her family.

After dinner Josey decided to call it an earlier night, Han had been in Tokyo for a week and he hadn't called her yet. He told her it might take some time seeing as he had to get a phone over there and a place. She changed into a black teddy and a pair of little boxer shorts. She had just laid down was dozing off when her phone rang. It was an unknown number and she was excited. "Hello." She said. "Hey Baby girl." She didn't know what to say she was so happy to hear his voice. "Han." Was all that she was able to choke out. "I miss you." His voice sounded pained, she wondered if everything was alright. "I miss you too are you okay?" "I'm fine, I just miss you and the rest of the crew but Tokyo is nice. I've started a garage." Josey's heart dropped maybe he was planning on staying in Tokyo. "Maybe I can come and visit?" She asked. "You don't have to come visit me, I'm coming back. I'll sell it when I leave. It's just something to do while I'm here." He said realizing that he must have sounded like it was going to be his permit home. "I love you Han." She said, hearing his voice was like pure honey. "I love you too Josey. It's almost a day's time difference and I have a customer so I have to go. Call me when you wake up. I love you." "I love you too." She hung up the phone and that night she dreamed that Han held her in his arms and made love to her.


	10. Good News

A/N Here we go drama begins.

Chapter 10

Good News

Han called Josey every morning when he woke up and every night before he went to bed. Josey missed him something fierce. She was living with just Dom and Letty now, Brian and Mia had moved a few houses down so that they could have more privacy and Jack could grow up in a house with his parents. Josey had moved into Mia and Brian's old room, freeing up her room for company along with Jack's. She woke up earlier than usual and headed down to start breakfast for everyone; even though Brian and Mia moved most mornings they still came over for breakfast when they had to work. She was singing as she whipped up a batch of strawberry pancakes. She started cooking them and when the smell hit her she had to run up the stairs to the bathroom and vomit. Letty had heard the noise and knocked on the door. "Hey Chica you okay?" She asked opening the door. "I think I have a bug, I was fixing pancakes and got sick." Letty laughed. "Chica I think you have a nine month bug." "What are you saying I'm pregnant?" Josey asked with disbelief. "Did you and Han use anything?" Letty asked she found the whole thing humorous. She never saw herself as a kid person, but since she had been around Jack she found that she loved them and her and Dom had been talking about starting a family. "Fuck me." Josey cried. She was knocked up. There was no denying it. She needed to go get a test and confirm it.

"Can you finish breakfast I need to run down to the store?" Josey asked. "Go on Chica." Letty said walking downstairs. Josey walked to the counter with the test in her hand, she was terrified. She had always pictured her self having kids, but she was only nineteen, she didn't have a job that paid her a lot, she was living with friends that had taking her in from an abusive home and her baby's father was on the other side of the world. What was she going to do? She knew that she would keep the baby no matter what, but if she was pregnant she needed her own place so that she wasn't a burden to Dom and Letty anymore than she already was. She sighed inwardly her mother always told her that God had a reason for everything and in that moment she knew her mother was right. She was a gift from God and she would cherish it.

She pulled back up to the house and everyone was already at the garage, so she would be doing this alone. She went up to the bathroom and took the test she waited for what seemed like an eternity and it was clear as day the test said positive. She almost fainted. Her phone rang she realized that it was time for Han to be going to bed in Japan. "Han." She answered with fear and dread in her voice. "Is everything okay Josey?" Han asked hearing the tone of her voice. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "What's going on Baby girl?" Han asked. "I don't know how to tell you Han, but in a few months we will have a baby." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "You're pregnant?" He asked wondering if he had heard her right. "Yeah. I'm keeping the baby." Josey said once she told him the news it was easy to find her nerve. "Of course we are Josey. I just I'm all the way over here and I've gotten involved with some shit here and I can't get back yet." Han was terrified he was thirty two years old and the thought of having a kid scared him. He needed to send money to his girlfriend and make sure she was taking her of. "What kind of shit are you in? Is it going to affect the baby? Am I in danger?" The questions rolled off her tongue quickly. "I've been helping a kid and he got involved with the Yakuza and I'm trying to get him out of it. You and the baby are safe. I love you and I love my child. I can't wait to get back to you and hold you. " Han said reassuring her. "I love you too. I need to get off the phone and head to the diner." She said.

Josey arrived at the diner and Letty pulled her aside, she was covering her shift until she got there. "Well Chica?" Letty asked excitedly. "I just told Han." Josey said. Letty gave the young girl a rare hug and smile. She loved this kid and would stand beside her, she had missed her nephew's birth and almost the first full year of his life she wouldn't miss out on Josey's baby. Letty took off in the back to help Brian and Dom with the cars that needed work. Mia was off with Jack for the day. It was Monday so Josey was used to running the diner part by herself. She enjoyed the solitude it was their slowest day of the week and she had time to reflect. She hoped she was as good of a mother as hers had been and Han was a patient and loving as Daryl. She already had everything planned in her mind. She couldn't wait to buy a rocking chair and read her little one the Grimm's fairy tales and sing to it and teach it to walk and talk. She was so excited at first she had been horrified but now she was completely in love with the idea. A few things could be said about Josey Walsh she was fierce, loyal and adjusting to adversity was simple for her.

They all met at Brian and Mia's house for dinner that night. Roman wasn't going to be there but Tej was stopping by. The women were in the kitchen in cooking and talking. "So Chica have you told Mia?" Letty asked. "Oh my God I've been so in my mind today I completely forgot. I'm having a baby!" She announced. Mia squealed and hugged her friend. "Good you can keep Jack this Friday for practice so I can go and race for the first time since he's been born." Mia exclaimed. "Of course you know I love watching him." Josey said laughing.

They served everyone at the picnic table Tej got everyone a beer he offered Josey one and she turned him down. "Are you feeling okay Red? Letty said you threw up this morning." Dom said. "I'm fine." She said grinning. She wanted to lead them on as long as she could. Dom was and Brian was smart. "Congratulations sis!" Brian said getting up and hugging her. Dom followed and hugged her as well. "Wait you mean have you told Han yet?" Tej asked getting up to hug her. "He called this morning and I told him." Josey said. Tears of happiness falling from her eyes. She was afraid that they might be angry with her but they all seemed overjoyed. They ate their meal after saying grace giving thanks for their newest member on the way. They were closing the shop the next day so that Josey could have her full family's support at the doctor's office the next morning.

The poor doctor had been shocked when the nineteen year old red head walked in with six people with her. He told them that only one the father and one person of her choice could go in with her. "My boyfriend is stuck in Tokyo on a business trip so my family came to support me." Josey said. "You still can only have two people in the room with you." Josey was torn she wanted them all there it was the day that she would find out how far along she was and her due date. "My sisters I guess then. Mia and Letty would you like to come in with me." Mia walked over and hugged her. "Hell yeah!" Letty exclaimed.


	11. The Call

Chapter 11

The Call

It was four in the morning when Dom's phone rang. "Lo." He said sleepily. He knew the time difference was horrible but why would Han be calling him so early. "Dom is that you?' Han said franticly. "What's wrong?" Dom asked setting up in bed, the panic in Han's voice awakening him. "You know that dumb kid that got missed up in the Yakuza there looking for him now and there's wind that a man named Shaw is a big customer of theirs. I need the team in Tokyo quick. The kid didn't know what he was doing until it was too late. I need help getting out of here Dom if I'm going to see Josey again and meet Hannah." Han finished the tiredness showing in his voice. He was scared and that wasn't a feeling that Han was accustomed to. This was all new with Gisele she would have been by his side and in the thick of the shit with him but now he had so much more to live for. He had a girl back home that he loved and a baby on the way. The only thing that matter to him was getting home to his Josey. "I'll call the crew and I'll see you in Tokyo in a day or so stay safe." Dom said. "One more thing if anything happens find the kid named Sean Boswell he's been instructed to give you free access to my garage." With that final statement Han hung up. He just needed to keep safe for a few days and then he would be home with the girl he loved and raise a family. Dom was concerned. The last job that they were supposed to do was the one that brought Letty home and here they were sucked back in.

Dom got up and got dressed. "Hey Papa what's up?" Letty asked setting up she looked so damn beautiful with her black hair all a mess wearing on of his big t-shirts. He wanted her right then, but he knew that he didn't have time. "Han called he's in trouble he we need to head out to Tokyo today." Dom said finishing pulling his shirt of his head. Letty got up and started getting dressed. "We need to get a hold of the crew and figure out what we are going to do with Mia, Josey and Jack." Letty said. "Mia's coming with us she too damn good of a driver not to have and she will refuse to stay behind you know her." Dom said with a touch of anger he hated how stubborn his sister could be. He also knew that it wasn't about not loving her son but about keeping him safe. If she was out there with the crew then she and Jack couldn't be used against them and he knew who he was going to call to stay with Josey and Jack.

Dom walked across to Brian's room and knocked, he hated waking his sister up but they needed to head out as quickly as possible Brian, Jack and Mia had crashed there for the night so that they could go work on the track early in the morning. "Come in." Brain called. Dom opened the door and Brian set up and Mia woke up and chunked a pillow at door. Dom smirked he had forgotten what an ass that Mia could be if you woke her up before time. "Brian I need to see you downstairs." Dom said and exited the room. Brian got up and threw a shirt on trudging downstairs in his sweats. "What's up Dom?' He asked. "Han's in trouble we need the crew and need to be on a plane to Tokyo." Dom said Brian nodded his head. If anyone of theirs was in trouble they would go in a heart beat. "What do you need me to do?" Brian asked. "Call Tej and Roman and ask them to bring anyone they know. Shaw said something about a brother and Han heard rumors that the Yakuza is working for someone named Shaw." "Shit." Brain cursed pulling out his phone.

"Someone better be dead." Roman said grumpily as he answered the phone. "Nice to hear from you too Rome." "What do you want man, I have fine ass German girl in my bed man. I mean fine." Roman said whining. "I need you and Tej over here. Han called he's in trouble." Brian told him grimly. "We're on the way." Roman hung up.

Roman walked to Tej's room and walked in. "Wake your Martin Luther King ass up." Roman yelled from the door. "What the fuck Rick James?" Tej called back looking for something heavy to chunk at his buddy's head. "Brian needs us got a job." "What?" Came a woman's voice. "You did get you some last night. Nice." The girl got out of bed and walked over to Roman, wearing only an oversized t-shirt. "Damn baby girl." Roman said she was hot. Then he realized that he probably just made the biggest mistake ever. The woman was a Japanese American girl and Roman had ran with her before. "Don't ever call me baby girl again." Suki growled. "Sorry Suki you know my mouth just says shit before the mind catches it. "Get your ass out of bed Brian needs us." Suki called, ignoring Roman. Tej was already up and getting dressed.

Mia had come downstairs with Letty and they were both on the phone as well as Dom. Mia called Tego and Don and they answered. Last time they had been unavailable but had felt bad for not making the run. They were on their way. Letty had tracked down their old buddy named Leon and he just happened to be in the neighborhood and was on the way. Dom hated calling in a favor because he hated owing anyone. "Toretto I didn't expect you to hear from you so soon." "Look I'll make this quick I need Elena and you here now." Dom said hoping not to have to have a long conversation preferring to explain everything at once. All he had to say to the rest was that they need helped and they showed up no questions asked. "What's going on?" Dom sighed. "Han went to Tokyo took some stupid kid under his wing and the kid didn't know what he was doing he got involved with the Yakuza who is working with Shaw's older brother." "Fuck." Hobbs cussed, "We're about an hour out. I'll see you soon," Hobbs hung up. Apart of him was glad that he was working with Toretto again. He knew the man's code and followed the same one himself and they were deadly efficient.

Josey had woke up and there was several strange people in the house they were all loading guns and packing bags something was wrong. She was holding her now small baby bump wearing nothing but a pair of panties and one of Han's shirts that hung past her knees. "What in the hell is going on?' Everyone looked up at her. "Is that the girl we saved?" A pretty petite blonde asked in a strange but beautiful accent. "Yeah. Josey meet Elena, Suki, Hobbs, Tego, Don, and Leon." Brian said pointing to each one of them. "Nice to meet you all, but why the guns and the feds?" Josey asked she had a bad gut feeling. "Han called Dom in the middle of the night the man that kidnapped me has a brother in Tokyo and Han needs some help." Letty said. "Okay I'll go pack." Josey headed up the stairs. "Don't think so Chica you and Jack are staying here with Leon and Elena." Letty said looking Josey dead in the eye. "Like hell that's my boyfriend. You wouldn't stay if it was Dom or Brian." Josey said squaring her shoulders. "I didn't like staying either when I was pregnant but I had to protect my son." Mia said bouncing Jack on her knee. "Your staying Red you're pregnant and I'm going to bring Han back." Dom said. "I'll stay but I want contact everyday. One of you has to call me and let me know what is happening." Josey demanded. "We will call you I promise Sis." Brian said hugging her.

Everyone was suited up and ready to roll. The crew all hugged Josey, Jack and Elena and shook Leon's hand. Hobbs walked over to Josey and shook her hand and messed with Jack's hair. "Stay safe." He leaned down and kissed Elena. "I'll see you soon. Leon I don't know you keep these women safe if you don't I will have your head on a pike." With that Hobbs walked out. Hobbs wasn't very good at showing emotion but he had helped put their family back together found a woman he was madly in love with and he had helped saved Josey he had seen the way Han had looked at her and he had been there the night that Gisele died. They had become like his family and this might just be the job that finally broke him.


	12. The Attack

Chapter 12

The Attack

After the crew headed out Josey picked up Jack and held him. She cried as she rocked the young boy finding comfort in the toddler that she had helped care for the last six months. Elena walked over to her. "Josey I've worked with them before they will bring him home safe." She said as she smiled at the girl and rubbed her back. "So what's the fucking story with the redhead and you? And who is Han." Leon asked smacking his gum sitting in Dom's chair holding a Beretta as if it was an extension of him. Elena went to speak, but what she didn't realize that he had just pissed off a pregnant woman whose boyfriend was in great danger and might not make it back and she was stuck at home and couldn't do anything but pray and pace the floor. She handed Jack over to Elena and stood up. "Leon I have news for you. This is my home and Elena is a guest here you will be polite and respectful or you can get the fuck out. We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." Josey said with anger in her voice advancing on the rough looking man. "I didn't mean to offend you but I'm pretty sure that this house belongs to Dom, Letty and Mia." Leon said glaring at her. Elena stepped between them. "Josey I understand your anger but you have little Hannah to think about why don't you go and get Jack some lunch and let me talk to Leon here." Josey smiled at Elena and headed toward the kitchen. Josey recognized the glint in the woman that she had just met eyes. She was going to scare the shit out of the dick in the living room. Josey smiled at her and walked off.

"Leon do you know who I am?' She asked politely. "Yeah some kind of fed." Leon answered glaring at her. "Dom and the rest are personal friends of mine and Luke's this is Josey's home she has been living her for six months Han is a friend of Dom and Letty's and is Josey's boyfriend. We can get along as long as you behave your self." Elena said marching into the kitchen behind Josey. "So you asked earlier if I was the girl you saved was you there?" Josey asked. "I stayed with Jack Mia wanted to be out looking for you as well, Luke was the one that Han rode with and found you but I saw the pictures." Elena answered honestly. "Thank you." Josey said kindly. Something about the blonde and her boyfriend that was big enough to be a body builder made Josey like them. "So I noticed a strange look pass between you Letty and Dom what was all that about?" Josey asked she had a feeling that Elena had been more than a cop to them. "I met Dom and everyone but Letty in Rio while they were on the run. Dom and I were together for a year." Elena told her. "Is it not hard seeing him with Letty?" Josey knew that it would be hard on her to see Han if they split. "No if I was my husband I would have wanted him back but I fell in love with Luke. God has a plan for everything." Elena told her. "You sound like my mom." Josey said laughing.

"Where am I sleeping?" Leon asked. "Jack and I are sleeping in Dom and Letty's room. Elena is taking Brian and Mia's old room. You can have my room or Jack's old room." Josey said something about the man drove her insane a part of him reminded her of her evil father maybe it was the cool demeanor that could snap at any moment. Everyone went to bed Han had texted her and told her that he couldn't call for a few days and that he loved her it had been a week since she had heard his voice. She cried a few silent tears and then went to bed saying a prayer for the man that she loved and for their unborn child. She hated the helpless feeling that she was feeling. Josey even under her father's control had always fought back and now all she could do was wait and pray. It reminded her of what Daryl used to tell her about the army it was hurry up and wait. She missed him so much he had raised her after her mom divorced her father. When Han got back she was planning on taking the whole family to Alabama for a camping trip. She laughed at the thought of watching Roman and Tej in the woods it would be worth it.

Leon never made it to his room he had fallen asleep watching some old 90s thriller movie. Little did he know that someone was breaking in upstairs, Josey was fast asleep in Dom and Letty's room. She felt a breeze come in her room in her sleep and burrowed deeper in the covers. The man crept through her room as he was there for was to recon what kind of surveillance the group had. Shaw had just learned that Toretto and his crew had touched down in Tokyo and was working with Han. He went into the next room and saw a beautiful blonde woman in bed and then he crept downstairs and saw a man passed out. Josey had woken up in the middle of the night and went downstairs to get a drink and fix a sandwich the middle of the night cravings had hit and she hated them. Tonight she wanted potato chips mustard and pickles on her bread. It was so weird the things that being pregnant did to the body.

She saw a man going threw a drawer and thought it was Leon. "Hey Leon get out their shit." Josey said, not noticing that he was asleep on the couch. A Japanese man turned around and took up a defensive position. Josey screamed and started back peddling toward the living room she had nothing to defend herself with. She decided that if she lived through this she was going to carry a knife on her whenever she was alone. Leon jumped up and ran toward the sound of the scream with his gun drawn and the man that Josey had encountered grabbed her and held her to his body and pulled a knife out and put it to her throat. "One step closer and I kill the girl." The man said. Josey felt tears well up in her eyes she had to think fast before she and her unborn child died. Elena had heard the tussle and crept down the stairs without making a sound her gun in her hand pointed at the ground with the safety off. "Hey look there's no need to hurt her." Leon said holding his gun up in a surrender position. Leon was trying to rack his brain and think of a way to get the girl he promised Dom that he would protect. Elena had made it silent down the stairs and had her gun trained on the man that had Josey trying to figure out how to shoot the man without hurting Josey.

The man figured he had what he wanted and let his grip loosen a little on the red head he had in his hands. Josey felt him relax a little and she took her opportunity she used her right foot to stomp his and then brought her elbow back into his stomach. She dropped to the ground and she heard a shot. She started crying she had almost lost her life and her child's. Elena was holstering her gun. Leon ran to her and pushed the dead man off of her. He pulled her close to his chest and cradled her. "Are you okay kid?" Leon asked he may have gotten off the wrong start but he had been part of Dom's crew and you didn't hurt woman or kids and the way Leon looked at it as the man had just done both and a part of him liked this girl. "I'm fine he nicked my throat but not too bad. Shit Jack." Josey pushed Leon away and ran up the stairs to the crying toddler.

Elena called in what had happened and had the body removed. She walked in to the room that Josey and Jack was in and saw the young pregnant woman rocking the boy humming to him. She looked so peaceful. "You're a natural." Elena said walking in and smiling. "I've had practice I used to baby sit the neighbor kids." Josey said smiling thinking about her time before she came to California. "Hannah is in good hands." Elena said going back to her room. Josey laid Jack in the middle of the bed and walked back downstairs. She wanted to thank Leon. He was setting in the recliner rubbing his head drinking a Corona. "I wish I could have one." Josey said sitting down on the couch. "Sorry kid." Leon said. "Thank you for helping me." Josey said she had thought that Leon was like her father and she had been wrong he was rough around the edges but had a kind heart. "That's what Dom asked me to do. So what is your story?" Leon asked. He was curious. "I guess I might as well tell you. I'm not going to sleep tonight, but I'll give you the short version." "Okay." Leon agreed. "My father became an alcoholic when I was three he beat the shit out of mom almost killed her once. They divorced she married a good man Daryl Owens the man I consider my dad. Mom died of brain cancer from complications in surgery. Daryl fought for custody, dad contested it. He drug me here when I was fourteen. He beat me I ran wound up in New York. He found me after four almost five years drug me back here. Beat the hell out of me. Dom, Brian and Han heard me scream saved me. I started seeing Han. Dad kidnapped me almost beat me to death. They found me saved me Elena's partner locked him up for kidnapping, breaking and entering, and attempted murder. Han and I fell in love I got knocked up he went to Tokyo to take care of some personal business here we are." Josey said. "Damn girl you had a hard life. Sorry I gave you hard time. Is that how you got the scar on your right check?" Leon said smiling at her. This girl was definitely a Toretto material. "Yep threw a beer bottle at me." Josey answered since she had first told the story to the crew it was as if it couldn't hurt her anymore. "Where was Vince?" Leon asked noticing that his buddy wasn't there. Elena had been listening at the base of the stairs. "He died in Rio on a heist saving my partner with Brian and Dom." She said. "Damn." Leon said. Josey and Elena had had the wrong impression of the man. He was like the rest of the rag tag family rough around the edges but he had a good heart.

Leon finally crashed in the recliner and Elena made Josey go lay down she told her that she would watch Jack. Josey made her way up the stairs sluggishly. She opened her door and went to lie down but she knew she needed to call and let Dom know what had happened. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. "Red are you okay?" Dom asked with concern in his voice. "Some man broke in last night and pulled a knife on me. I thought it was Leon at first but he was asleep on the couch Elena killed the man but I think he was here to find out what could be used against ya'll." Josey said the night before events coming to reality in her mind. She began to cry. "Red are you okay is little Hannah okay?" Dom asked fear lacing his body he was thousands of miles away and couldn't get back to her or send anyone else back. "I'm fine. Is Han around I really want to hear his voice?" Josey asked. "Baby girl are you okay?" Josey began to sob. "I miss you Han I'm scared. I can't wait for you to get home." Han felt a tear come to his eye as she broke down on the phone. "As soon as I come home Josey I'm going to hold you and never let go I promise. I love you. Tell Hannah I love her. If something happens to me you own everything I have." Han hung up he couldn't continue speaking he was afraid that he did he would lose his nerve and they had a plan that night.


	13. The Plan

Chapter 13

The Plan

Dom explained what had happened at his place with Josey and the crew all agreed that they needed to end the shit that night before anyone's life was lost. They had planned on drawing everyone out. Han knew he could get the Yakuza with telling them that he had his money. The plan was that Sean, Neela and Han was going to get all of the Yakuza on their ass and create a window for Dom, Tego, Don, Letty and Brian to try to find Shaw. Mia, Tej and Suki were going to monitor the scanner action and drive if they were needed. Hobbs was to follow Han and be a battering ram if needed with Roman. Dom stepped up onto a platform in Han's garage and called everyone's attention. "Tonight we ride for those that Shaw has taken from us and lives that he has changed and tried to take away. Tonight we end it all for once and all. This is the last job that we have to take to protect what is ours. Family is the most important thing in this world. We live by a code. It's a code of honor, love and loyalty. Remember ride or die and that each and every one of you in this room is mi famlia." Dom finished and raised his bottle of Corona. Everyone toasted to each other.

Roman walked over to Suki and she smirked at him. "So you finally gave it up to that afro headed Martin Luther King mother." Roman said smirking. Suki slapped him playfully. Sean reached for the first rack of ribs that had been cooked and Han laughed. "What in the hell are you laughing at?" Sean asked scowling. "First to reach for the food has to say grace man." Tej said slapping him on the back. "Are you for real?" The nineteen year old kid asked. "You take the first piece of food you say grace." Dom said while giving the kid his best menacing face. Sean didn't talk back he just bowed his head and began his prayer. "Dear God thank you for this food and for these people that are here to help me. Protect us all as we ride tonight. Amen." "Not bad kid." Brian said. He remembered the first time that he ate with the crew and watched as Jesse said an awkward prayer. The memory was bitter sweet because in that moment he had learned where his loyalty lay and it had rested with Dominique Toretto. Brian smiled a sad smile and it wasn't lost to Dom. "O'Conner follow me." Dom said as he stood up and motioned for him to follow. "What's up Dom?" Brian asked confused as to why he was being pulled aside. "What's up with you saw that look on your face." Dom asked he could read Brian better than anyone other than his little sister. "Listening to Sean pray reminded me of the first lunch I spent at your place and Jesse saying grace. You know I told Roman that the reason I let you go was because of him and what had happened to him, then I told Mia that it was because in that moment I respected you more than myself those are both true but the moment that I knew that I would never arrest you was when I watched you and your family at the dinner table. I knew I wanted to be apart of that. I was also thinking about all the people we have lost. Jesse, Vince, Gisele and Letty for awhile. I never thought that this shit would get old." Brian answered. Dom pulled his brother in law in to an embrace. "You want to know why I didn't tell Braga that you were a cop. It was because you was the only person I trusted to have my back. I knew the moment I met you that you was going to be in my family for a long time. Mia, Letty, and I saw something in you Brian that no one else did and I understand I used to live for shit like this and all I want to do is go home and take care of my shit." Dom told him walking back over to Letty and resuming his dinner.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Han pulled Dom and Brian aside. "I have a feeling that I may not make it tonight. Promise me that you two will keep eyes on Josey and Hannah." Han asked a look of defeat on his face. Dom looked him dead in the eye as he spoke. "You're not giving up on us Han you will make it and you will watch your daughter grow up or I will kick your ass." Dom said and walked off. "Han you will make it but if anything happens Dom and I will take care of them." Brian said hugging his close friend. Han jumped into his newly rebuilt Skyline he knew he had one in the states and this wasn't anything like the original Mona Lisa but they were his favorite kind of car with the rest of his team on his ass he tore out of his garage. Dom and the rest of the crew started their search and the techs were watching as their loved ones left and put themselves in danger.


	14. The Letter

Chapter 14

The Letter

Han had set a plan in motion on his own the day before they had all set out on their assignments and personal missions to end their hell, Han had written a letter and sat a few other things in motion to make sure that Josey and Hannah were taking care in the event of his death.

Josey went to go check the mail while Elena fixed lunch and Leon watched Jack. She was surprised to see that she had a letter. She walked in and laid the rest of the mail on the table where the rest of the crew kept it and walked upstairs, she wanted to read her mail in private it was from Han.

Josey sat down and opened the smallest of envelopes she found that it was a letter.

_Dear Josey,_

_Hey Baby girl, I just wanted to write you a little something just in case anything happens to me. I want you to know that if I don't make it back I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry if I have. If I don't make it back to you and Hannah please know that I don't want you to grieve. I love you Josey. You saved me from myself you really are an angel. I wish that I would have stayed with you. I had to keep my promise to her though I hope you understand that. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you I love you more than anything in this world. If I don't make it please tell our little girl that I love her and explain everything to her. I love you Josey more than anything and our little one. Please remember that. I will always be in your heart. Please take care of your self and our little one. _

_Love Han. _

Josey began to cry, Han felt that he wouldn't make it and he had sent her a goodbye letter. She loved him more than anything and now she would more than likely never see is handsome face again. He would never see his daughter, her heart broke. There was another envelope and it looked more official. Josey opened and he had given her his home in L.A., Miami, Hong Kong, and the garage in Tokyo along with several million dollars and several cars and apparently a motorcycle. Josey was shocked she knew that they had all gotten several million dollars but she never thought that she would come close to the money and now if something happened to the person she loved most in this world she would have it all. She cried tears of sadness and she couldn't fight the fear that gripped her heart.

Elena heard her crying and knocked on her door. "May I come in Josey?" Elena asked softly. "Yeah." "What's wrong dear?" Elena asked. Josey didn't trust herself to speak so she handed her the letters. Elena read them and pulled Josey into a hug and held her while she sobbed.


	15. The Chase

Chapter 15

The Chase

Han was speeding through the streets of Tokyo at top breaking speed. He kept glancing behind him to see if Sean and Neela were keeping up. They were doing pretty good so Han concentrated on his driving. Hobbs was keeping up pretty well but the GURKA had to take the curves and turns slower than the well tuned race cars.

Dom and Brian was closing in on Shaw they had found where the man was staying at in Tokyo little did they know that he had a plan laid in motion. They were driving start into a trap. Shaw had known they were coming and knew that they had made it into the city. See Shaw had similar code as the people that chased him. They killed his baby brother of course if his little brother had held a code of honor and loyalty he might not have made the mistakes that got him killed but his brother's idiocy was not the question it was the fact that he had been murdered.

Dom Letty and Brian were fast closing in on the son of a bitch's base of operations. Tego and Don was not far behind they were to be their battering ram if anything happened. As Dom approached the underground garage when out of now where his charger was clipped by a huge ford truck and rammed into wall. "Fuck." Dom groaned. He had glass in his head and his arm appeared to be dislocated. He looked over at Letty who had blood running from a deep gash in her forehead and was unconscious. "LETTY DOM!" Brian groaned from the back seat. "I'm okay Letty's not we need to get her out here." Before either man could react Dom was pulled from the car by a man that was almost seven feet tall and outweighed him by two hundred pounds. Brian found himself being hauled out of the car. "Don't you fucking touch her!" Dom screamed as a man went to get Letty. "Leave her alone." Brian yelled fighting the large man that held him. "So this is the little Mexican beauty that my brother thought so much over. She is gorgeous." A man with a thick British accent stated as he stepped out of the chapter he appeared to be in his late thirties balding with light stubble across his face and piercing blues eyes. He wasn't quite six foot but very near it. He wore an extremely expensive black suit that hide a wall of muscle. "Okay boys tie them up. I have something personal to go deal with." The muscle that had pulled the men out of the wrecked car chained them up in chairs. The man that could only be Shaw jumped into a blue Mercedes and sped off.

Don and Tego had been far enough behind them to see what had happened. They had to think fast on how they were going to get their friends out of this bind. Tego radioed Mia and told her what had happened. "You get them out you hear me." She said fighting the tears that had formed in her eyes.

After the conversation with Tego Mia lost her composure, her husband, brother, and sister in law was in the hands of a stone blooded killer. Tej went to her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged. "It's alright they will bring them home." He soothed. He loved Mia but apart of him wished that Roman or Han was there because they were better at this than he was. Suki stood in the back she had just met this crew and her breath had been taken by the fact one of her very good friends had been kidnapped but she also knew that Brian was a very strong man and if Dom was anything like him then he would be as well.

The blue Mercedes zipped through the streets of Tokyo driving at neck breaking speeds. The police knew not to touch him or they would all pay. He found the chase that he was looking for and cut the car off that he had intended to. The kid and his girlfriend would have been easier targets but the effect that the other man would have on the group was the one he wanted. He intended to incite a war. He crashed straight into the race car and flipped it. He got out of his car and threw a very familiar looking silver cross necklace down in front of the passenger side window. He pulled out his cell phone and called his men. He had his man put it on speaker phone he held the phone close the man that was pinned in his car that was now burning. "Toretto I want you to listen close." "Tell Josey I love her Dom and take care of Hannah." Han said weakly. Somehow he always knew that his past would kill him. He could hear Dom and Brian screaming his name and telling him to hold one. He knew that there was nothing they could do. Shaw hung up his phone and walked away. So the man had a woman and a child back in the states well that was interesting.

Sean and Neela had seen the accident. They pulled over and ran toward the car. They had no clue where to even begin. Neela pulled her phone and called 911 while Sean called the base to let them know what had happened. A familiar looking vehicle pulled over and a large man got out. His dark eyes held a fire and a fierce look of determination in them and a second equally as angry man stepped out beside his friend.


	16. Bad News Call

Chapter 16

The Bad News Call

It was earlier Thursday morning at Dom's. If the whole family hadn't been away it would have been a great day t o BBQ, the sun was shining and the weather was nice it wasn't too hot as to make you feel as if you were baking but the air no chill to it and a nice breeze was blowing. Josey sat on the front porch with Elena drinking tea and talking babies while Jack napped. Elena's phone rang she looked at the ID it was Mia. "Hello." Elena answered she had hopes that they had finished what ever they needed to and was on their way home. "Elena." Mia responded and the other woman could tell that it was bad news. "Is Josey there?" Elena couldn't say anything she handed the phone to the young woman. Josey knew that something was wrong her gut had told her something was wrong.

"Hey." She said meekly. "Josey I have some really bad news." Mia said gravely. "What happened?" She said as tears began to roll down her checks. "Dom, Brian and Letty were captured by Shaw and Han was hit and flipped. They are trying to get him out right now. Roman and Hobbs are there now." Mia paused her heart was breaking in two at that moment. "Are they going to be okay?" Josey asked. "I don't know Don and Tego are working on the hostage situation and Roman and Hobbs are with Han. I want you to brace your self in case anything does happen." Mia told her grimly. "Okay." Josey said weakly. She was looking at losing the man she loved and two men that she looked to as big brothers and a woman she looked to as a sister. "Give Jack my love will you?" "Of course." Mia hung up before her emotions over took her.

Josey stood up to enter the house and her head swam. All she could see was stars and hear ringing in her ears. Elena noticed what was happening and rushed to her side and tried to hold her up but it was too late. She collapsed. Elena was able to lower her to the porch without her getting hurt. "Leon!" Elena called out. The gruff man appeared at the door instantly ever since the break in he had been on high alert. "What in the hell happened?" He asked as he bent over to pick up the pregnant woman up. He carried her in and laid her on the couch.

Elena ran up the stairs and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it in cool water. She peeked in on the sleeping toddler and saw that the boy was still sleeping soundly. She made her way back downstairs. Leon was still kneeling by her and trying to get her to wake up while rubbing her arm.

"Leon, go see if there is any orange juice and if there is any fix her a small glass." Leon nodded and got up from her side doing as he was told. Elena sat next to the girl and began rubbing her face with the cool rag. Slowly Josey began to wake up but was still not talking. Leon made his way back into the living room with the orange juice. "Here drink this kid." He said as he handed her the glass. She drank a few sips and handed it to Elena. "Han was in a severe crash Hobbs and Roman are trying to get him out right now. Shaw captured Dom, Letty, and Brian." She said without any emotion it was very obvious that she was in shock. "Oh my God." Elena said. She had to keep a cool head for Josey. "Mother fucker." Leon spat. Jack woke up and Josey got up and went upstairs to get the boy. Right now she needed his comfort.


	17. Rescue Parties

Chapter 17

Rescue Parties

Sean and Neela stood shell shocked as they watched the flames creep closer to Han they each were vaguely aware that the large Fed and the black man was yelling at them. "Hey you kids put your fucking funderwear on and move you asses. I need one of you to pull the N2O canister before we all blow to fucking hell." The very large man yelled. Neela was the smallest she crawled into the passenger side and grabbed the NOS can and tossed it. She scrambled out and managed to cut her back on the broken window as she backed out. "Okay girl stand back. Let the big boys work." Roman said as he gently pushed her toward the sidewalk. Hobbs looked at Roman and shot him a look that told him to shut up. Roman just smirked back at him. "Okay hang on brother we're going to get ya out of this shit." Roman said to Han. Han nodded back at them praying they were right. All he could see was Josey and Gisele and he heard both of them telling him to hold on.

"Okay I think we can pull you out." Hobbs said. Hobbs and Roman began to bend the door to get it open. Han looked down and tried to get his seatbelt and undone but he needed a knife to cut it with it. The way the car had been wrecked it had crushed the ability for him to undone the seatbelt. "I need a knife so I can cut the belt." Han said. Hobbs dug in his pocket and found his knife he opened it and handed it to his friend that was pinned. Han took the knife and cut the belt, the smell of gas was getting stronger and the flames was getting closer he could feel the heat more. "I'm free!" Han exclaimed. Roman and Hobbs reached down and hooked their arms underneath Han's and pulled him to safety.

They had just freed him and were able to get him about six feet from the car when the explosion hit. They weren't far enough away not be impacted by it. Roman took the least injury all he had was a few cuts and bruises from the falling debris. Hobbs had a nice size gash over his left eye that would more than likely leave a scar. Han had been burned severely on his left leg from a piece of the hood of the car. He couldn't help the scream of pain that escaped his lips. "Can you walk?" He heard Hobbs voice "I don't think so." Han gritted out in pain. "Rome get his ass in the car and radio in. We're taking him to the hospital and then we're going for Dom."

Hobbs walked over to the two kids and told them to get in one of the cars and follow him. He noticed the girl Neela he thought her name was bleeding something horrible from her back. "Boy take her the hospital she needs stitches." He told them. Sean looked neither he nor Neela had noticed that she had been hurt. Sean wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her toward his car. Roman had picked up Han and carried him to the GURKA and placed him in the back seat with his leg propped up. He grabbed the radio and called Mia. "Hey Mia this is Rome we've managed to save Han his leg is burnt all the hell but he will make it. We're taking him to the hospital and then we're headed to Dom." Roman said he heard her sigh with relief they had managed to save one of their family members and was headed for the last three. "Okay I'll have Tej meet you there." Mia replied. "No sister send Suki. I want Tej and the kid with you. Neela was hurt helping us in case they come for you I want you to stay close to Tej you hear me." Roman said. It was one of the only times that anyone had ever heard him speak so seriously. It just reinforced that bad shit was going down.

Han laid in the back seat and his mind only was in one place he looked to the front seat and asked if anyone had a phone. Roman handed his back to him. He dialed a number he had memorized for almost a year now. "Rome!" He was greeted by a very upset sounding southern accent. "Hey Baby girl." He said through greeted teeth. "Han. Is it really you are you okay?" Josey asked sounding relived. "I'll live. I have a third degree burn on my most of my leg but I'm headed to get it treated right now. I love you Josey. I thought I was never going to get to see you again." Han said tears falling from his dark eyes. "I was so scared I'd never see you again. Especially after the letter you sent me. I love you so much please tell me after this is done that your coming home." She said trying not to sound like she was begging him. "I'm coming home Josey I'm I promise. I have to get off the phone now so that I can get this burn seen to. I love you." "I love you too." Josey's heart felt like it had exploded with happiness then she remembered that Dom, Brian and Letty were all still in grave danger and her heart deflated a lot but not completely.

Josey walked downstairs and found Elena fixing lunch bouncing Jack on her side and Leon as always watching TV and drinking a beer. "I just got phone call." She said as she took Jack from Elena so that she could cook better. "Han is fine I don't know all the details but his leg was severely burned and he's getting it treated right now." Josey told the woman that had became a friend to her in the last couple of weeks. "What about the rest of them?" Elena asked and she knew she was talking about Dom and Hobbs more than any one else. "Hobbs is with Han he and Roman are going after the rest their still being held." Josey told her laying a hand on her back. Leon had been listening from the door he wished like hell he was in Tokyo instead of watching over two women and baby but that is what Dom had needed him for and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Dom had been working on the handcuffs since he had heard the Han on the phone. He was not going to let another friend die and he had to get Letty out of this hell hole and to a doctor quick. He knew that she had a severe concussion and if it wasn't treated soon he could lose the woman he loved again and that wasn't happening. He felt the metal give under his strong arms and smiled a feral smile. They didn't realize that they had caged a wild animal and he was out for blood. He looked over at Brian and grinned. Brian nodded. Dom stood up and put his shoulder back in the socket with a sick sounding pop and turned around immediately and bashed the his head into the extremely large man's nose and busted it. He then brought a meaty right fist into his stomach with that he had the man doubled over. He used all of his weight and slammed into the middle of his back with his elbow and sent him to his knees. He retrieved the keys from their guard and got Brian free. Brian rushed over to Letty knowing that Dom was on a warpath.

The big man had fought back to his feet and was in an all out brawl with Dom when a huge armored truck drove through the front door followed by a smaller car. A very large and pissed off Hobbs came barreling out of his vehicle and threw himself into the fray. Roman ran to Brian and helped him get Letty into the car with Don and Tego and ordered them to get her to the hospital and stay with her until they were told different. Dom and Hobbs had the man subdued and thrown into the back of his vehicle Roman and Brian and hopped in and they were headed back to base.


End file.
